Age of Opression
by The-red-eyed-hunter
Summary: Nenna, a young woman, comes to Skyrim to find her older brother. She can't lift a sword properly and it's a miracle that she even came this far alive! But the clumsy, naïve young girl stumbles into all kinds of trouble when she enters the wild cold land of Skyrim. Making a lot of friends, but also a lot of enemies, Nenna's search is leading her to the most strangest places...
1. Chapter 1

**All right! New story! Hope you like it!**

**(:.:)**

**The Age of Agression**

**(:.:)**

_It wasn't like I desired this. Nor did I expected to find this among my path through life. I never dared to hope to it.  
I certainly wasn't born for such destiny. But like so many things in my strange life, fate brought it towards me.  
For him. For them. For Skyrim._

**(:.:)**

Her body shook by the movements of the carriage she was sitting. A feeling of nauseous overwhelmed her as she slowly regained her consciousness. Her head was hurting her and her body felt like she was stamped over by a horde of trolls. She wanted to raise her hand to ease her headache, but once she tried, she noticed her hands were bounded together. Her eyes sprung open as she looked surprised and confused at her hands.

'_What happened?'_ she thought.

"Hey you! Finally awake, eh?"

A male voice called out to her. The accent was clearly present in his voice. A Nord. She looked up and saw a man with blond hair staring at her. His blue eyes, the same colour as her own, looked at her. With a furrowed brown she looked around her. She saw two more men in the carriage they were sitting. All were bound, and one of them was even gagged by his mouth. They all looked up at her, making her feel uncomfortable and her face beet red. Out of habit she lowered her gaze towards the ground, avoiding everyone's eyes from her own.

"You were trying to cross the border, right?" the man continued talking. "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us. And that thief over there."

He gestured towards the man next to him.

"Damn you, Stormcloaks!" cursed the man. The term 'Stormcloak' was familiar to her, but she couldn't remember why. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. T' Empire being nice and lazy… If they hadn't been looking for you I've had stolen that horse and would've been half way Hammerfell. You there!"

She flinched open at the reference. She hadn't said a word. She looked at him with wide eyes, a dull expression written on her face.

"You and me! We shouldn't be here!" he said with a panic voice. "It are these Stormcloaks the Empire wants!"

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Interjected the Nord with a snarl on his last word.

"Shut up back there!" Barked the driver over his shoulder.

For a moment they all lowered their gazes and held their mouth. She now realized that she didn't knew where they were taking them. Being bounded made already clear that whatever they were going was good.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" the thief referred towards the man next to her.

She glanced to him, seeing green eyes looked at her intensely. She avoided his eyes, as she stared back forward. She saw in the corner of her eyes that the man next to her was now looking at the thief. She could guess that he would be unable to answer him because of the gag around his mouth.

"Watch your tongue, thief!" Snapped the Nord. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

The pride was clear in his voice. It swelled deeply in him as the Nord spoke the words out. She, however merely frowned on the unfamiliar name. She had never heard of it, nor the term 'High King'. She supposed it was the King of Skyrim, or whatever it was.

She heard the strangled gasp of the Thief, and she looked at him surprised. On his face was an horrified look written over his features. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? But, you're the leader of the rebellion!"

He nearly shouted out the words. She wanted to ask; _'What rebellion?' _but the look on the thief's face told her that whatever it was, it wasn't good. Panic rose in him, as his eyes widened fearful.

"Oh Gods! Where are they taking us?!"

He was looking at the man, who they had called Ulfric Stormcloak, as if he was expecting an answer from the gagged man.

"I don't know where they are going to take us, but Sovngarde awaits." The other Nord answered.

'_Sovngarde…'_ another term she didn't knew. She took the name in and wondered if that is where they were going? She had heard the lament in the man's voice. Was it a place she should fear then?

The thief kept on chanting that '_this wasn't happening' _and the other man had kept quiet for the time being. Feeling herself awkward, and no idea what they were talking about, she looked down on the ground, occasionally looking over the carriage.

"Eh, what village are you from, horse thief?"

It was strange to hear their accent so thick in their speaking. She herself was a Nord by birth, but she had never the same accent as the man across her. They were all talking with their funny terms and strange reference to one another.

"Why do you care?" snapped the thief.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home…"

There was a silence when the Nord spoke the words, holding a strong mean and truth within them. The thief swallowed heavy.

"Rawrikstead…" he eventually answered. "I-I'm from Rawrikstead."

"General Tullius, Sir!"

They were all stirred as the driver called out. Nobody of them had even noticed they had reached the gates.

"The headsman is waiting!"

"Good. Let's get this over with." The man, who was called Tullius, answered back.

They neared the gate closer and closer. In the back of her, she heard the thief calling out to the divines. As they passed the General, she heard the Nord spatting and sneering.

"Look at him! General Tullius military govern. And it looks like the Thalmor are with them. Damn Elves! I bet they have something to do with it."

She looked more curiously at the opening gates then fearful. This was the first village she had entered in Skyrim, and more; the first strange village she had entered her entire life. She rose slightly to get a better view of the village. It wasn't spectacular. It looked a lot like her own village back home. She felt a small pang of disappointment. Perhaps, she had secretly hoped of something more exiting.

"This is Helgen." The Nord told her. His blond hair slightly hanging in his face. When she looked at him, he got a playful grin on his face. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here."

She grinned goofy back at him. It felt strange. She should be threatened by everything that was happing around her, but yet she felt herself being more drawn to it out of curiosity. After all, this was the land that her brother too had seen.

Her long blond curls were slightly flowing along the cold wind of Skyrim. It was all tangled and had a dull glance in it. Even the colour wasn't the same anymore. It was because of the lack of sun. It was colder then where she came from. She noticed that everything here was colder. The land, the weather, the animals. Even the people here were much colder than at home. On the other hand, she had lived her whole life in one place. There were many things she had seen for the first time. It was all very exciting and sometimes even a little bit frightened.

As the people stared at them, she felt herself more a stranger her than in Morrowind, where the villagers knew her from her earliest age.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. And as she looked around, the other carriages did too.

"Why are we stopping?" she heard the thief asking nervously.

"Why do you think? End of line." The Nord said mockingly as he raised up. She looked questionable at the Nord, who grinned at her as if everything was joke.

"Let's go. Shouldn't keep the guards waiting, eh?"

She nodded and followed him. As they all jumped off the carriage one after one, she heard the thief speaking again; "No! Wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief!" the Nord scowled behind him. She frowned at the word "Death". What was happening to them?

"You got to tell them!" He begged, but no one answered his call. "We weren't with them! This is a mistake!"

An Imperial woman, with a stoic and stern look on her face stepped before them. Looking at them almost mockingly, she spoke out with a loud commanding voice. "Step towards the block when we call your name! One at a time!"

'_What block?' _she wondered.

"T' Empire love their damn lists…" She heard the Nord growling.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The other Imperial called out. The jarl walked with a certain pride and grace forward.

"It was an honour, Jarl Ulfric." She heard the Nord called out.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

As she watched how the Nord stepped forward, as he spat down at the ground.

"Lokir of Rawikstead."

He immediately protested at that. "No! you can't do this!"

She saw how he struggled against the guards. All eyes were fixed on him as he ran away.

"You'll never get me alive!"

Tiptoeing, she watched as Lokir ran away from the guard. And how he was shot down by the archers. She felt a horrified feeling through her. She was surprised as aware how easily they would shoot you, if not, kill you. Why wasn't anyone stopping them? Why was it allowed to kill another? She held her breath in and her heart hammered in her chest. Her palm began to sweat. Realization started to sink in; she was in grave danger.

The Emperial Captain commanded that the next prisoner would step forward. That would be her. She clenched her hands together in a fist. She was starting to shake as she looked to her left and saw "The Block" they all spoke of.

"Who… are you?" was asked to her.

Shakily, she took a deep breath. "Nenna." She answered. Her name fell of her lips bluntly. "My name is Nenna."

**(:.:)**

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim." The man said as he noted her name on the list.

A shudder of fear went through Nenna. He had called Skyrim her home, but this was the first time that she entered Skyrim. Even though she was a Nord by blood and birth, she was still a stranger to this country. But she held her mouth shut and said nothing in response.

"Captain, what to do?" the man mussed as he watched the list with a frown. "She's not on the list-"

"Forget the list!" barked the captain's voice. He turned his head towards his officer's direction. "She goes to the block."

Nenna snapped her eyes wider. "W-what?!" she managed to stutter out. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"By your orders, captain." The Imperial looked back at her, regretful. "I'm sorry." He said simply. "At least you'll die here in your homeland."

'_How nice of you.' _An sarcastic thought said in her mind. She held her tongue though. She held her gaze to the ground, not daring to look up. She seemed calm. But, in her mind, she went crazy!

'_By the Gods! They are really going to kill me! I can't die! I'm too young!' _

Nenna swallowed heavily. She would love to run around and to scream. _'I just tripped over a bloody rock and fell into that ambush! It was stupid, but that's hardly a reason to kill me!'_

Tears threatened in her eyes. The man spoke again; "Follow the captain, prisoner."

With shaky limps she did as she was told. The captain walked over to where the other prisoners stood. She saw her fellow prisoners looking up at her as she joined them.

"Ulfric Stormcloak," she heard a male voice saying. Looking to het left, she saw that the gagged man was spoken by another man, wearing a shiny armour. He had spat the name out as an insult and glared at the jarl with disgust. She guessed this man must be Tulius.

"Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king."

The only respond he could give back was a grunt of protest, muffled by the cloth around his mouth. Hardly fair, in Nenna's opinion.

"You started this war-" the general continued with rage. "Plum Skyrim in chaos. And now the Empire is going to bore you down and restore the peace."

Out of now where, the general was interrupted by an distant animal-like scream. Everyone looked up at the sky, where it was sounded. A cold chill went through Nenna's spine. She didn't like that sound.

"What was that?" someone asked in a small voice.

"It was nothing." Tulius said quickly. Trying to ensure everyone and not to get distracted on the task ahead. "Carry on."

Nenna did her best to believe the man's word, but the cold scary chill was still there and she felt any comfort in his words.

'_The fact he's going to place me to the block is also not helping, I think.' _She mussed. She stared at the wooden block, perfectly shaped to place your head on it. The long she looked at it, the longer she felt she was going to throw up.

"Yes, General Tulius!"the captain saluted. Tulius passed her and she herself turned towards the priestess that stood nearby. "Give them their last rights."

Nenna saw how she nodded and heaved her arms up highly in the air. It almost looked as if she was worshipping someone, something.

"As we command your souls to Ithirius' blessing-"

"For the love of Talos! Just shut up and let's get this over with!" interjected a rough, rude bark. Heads were turned towards the Stormcloak who walked towards the block. He had an casual swagger in his walk, much to Nenna's surprise.

"As you wish…" ended the priestess curtly and cold.

"C'mon! I haven't got all morning!" he mocked to them.

Nenna rose her eyebrows high up. She figured that every men and women here would silently beg or loudly protest at their death's. But it seemed in Skyrim, that the Nords weren't afraid to fear their ending. It somewhere fascinated her.

The captain behind him nodded towards the executioner and eventually pushed to man down on the block with her feet on his back. As he laid his head down, facing the man with the axe, Nenna could hear him speaking to them.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials! Can you say the same?"

No one responded to his words and the hangman heaved up his heavy axe and let it fall down on the neck of the soldier. Much to her horror, Nenna saw how the head was cut off the body and the sound breaking bones drummed through her ears. She gasped out horrified and her eyes widened at the blood that flowed out of his body.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." She Ralof muttering next to her. He had a soft lamenting tone in his voice.

"Next prisoner!" The captain barked.

Nenna closed her eyes, wishing that this was just a stupid dream and she would wake up any minute now. Another cry went through the sky and she snapped her eyes open. She looked up, but again they saw nothing.

"There it is it again. Did you hear that?" one of the Stormcloaks said.

"I said; next prisoner!" the captain snarled impatiently, ignoring the crying and grumbling sounds.

Nenna looked by accident at the Imperial who had noted her name on the list, and she saw the expectedly look in his face. She wanted to scream that this was a mistake and run off, like Lorik had done. She wanted to cry out that she didn't want to die. That she first had things to do before she could. But then again, would anyone listen?

With shaky legs she walked towards the block, avoiding everyone's eyes from her own. Her tangled and messy blond hair fell slightly before her eyes. It was long enough to reach her shoulder. Back in Morrowind, they would've cut it short again, she suddenly noted to herself.

As she came closer the fear only grew stronger in her. Every instinct said to her to fight, to run. To go anywhere except here. Standing before it, she saw how the blood was dripping off the block on the ground. How another one's head was resting in the bucket underneath it. She felt her stomach aching up and threatening to throw everything out. She felt herself becoming sick. As she was pushed down in the same rough method. Nenna didn't resist as she was pushed down and rested her head on the block. With disgust, she felt the blood tickling her skin on her face.

Her eyes widened at the axe in the hangman's hand.

'_It looks sharp.'_ She thought dull. She scowled at herself and said to herself that this was serious. She was about to die!

With a whimper of fear, she turned her eyes away, resting on the top of the tower. Why was he taking so long? She only became more afraid as he waited so long. Nenna clenched and unclenched her hands. She heard the heavy sway of the axe, being heaved up.

Holding in her breath, she looked back at the axe, who was shining in the sunlight. She let out a whimper of fear again. She furrowed her brow together in the agonizing faces she had ever made. She didn't want to die yet! She couldn't focus her eyesight anymore as panic and adrenaline went through.

She didn't even hear the growl and another cry in the sky, as a beast flew in the tops, coming off the mountain.

"What in the oblivion is that?!" someone screamed.

The yell pulled Nenna out of her fear back in confusion. She looked at the tower and saw a creature sitting she had never seen before. Nenna stared at it with open mouth. She heard the beast speaking, much to her surprise, in an unfamiliar language. The space around them suddenly became heavier as if a pile of rocks fell on her body. She gasped as the force blew her, the hangman and the block away. She hit the cold ground on her back hard and it blew it the air out of her lungs.

"Dragon!" she heard someone screaming vaguely as her eyesight became a blur.

"W-what?" she whimpered as she rolled on her side. She laid there still, not having any attention to move. She was hoping that it was like a bad storm; lay still, let the storm rage and it shall soon be over.

"Come on!" someone screamed at her who was standing close at her. She was yanked up and dragged away. She didn't get any time to collect herself. Around her she saw people screaming and burning rocks falling out of the sky. It was more a strange sight than a terrible one.

As the screams of those people sounded hollow in her ears, she was thrown in a room hurriedly. She groaned as she connected with the stone floor. She heard faintly a door slam closed, and felt a rumble through it. Opening her eyes, she stared above her. Instead of a room, she the ceiling highly above her together with stair.

"Jarl Ulfric, do you believe this is the return of the dragons? Like the legend?" she heard Ralof saying.

With much effort she crawled up, and looked around her. Much to Nenna's surprise she saw numerous people wearing the same blue armour as Ralof; Stormcloaks. She looked with a furrowed brown. Were they all coming for one man? She looked at the Jarl, who, she had come to understand, was the leader.

She heard a distant voice, calling out at her. "Come girl!" Ralof called out at her.

She stood up as fast as she could and followed him. She shot one curious glance at the Jarl, but followed Ralof quickly. Her hands were still bound and she had to be careful for not tripping _again. _They had almost reached the top of it and she saw one of the soldiers trying to make a way through the stones. Before anyone could offer his or her hands, the wall next to them was kicked out. Nenna yelped and ducked down as the dragon's head came through the hole. He spat out his fire, among the strange language it spoke. Before their eyes, the man was burned alive. Nenna tightened her lips together to stop herself from crying out.

She heard Ralof getting up quickly and rush towards the opening. Nenna followed his example and when she looked down she saw the destroyed inn.

"Alright." Ralof said as he clapped on her back hard. She stumbled at the force and shot him a glare. He simply ignored her and gestured down. "Jump down. We will follow you as soon as possible."

Nenna's eyes widened and her eyebrows shut up in surprise. "What?! You want me to jump down and enter a dragon-Imperial-fighting-zone?! No way!"

"You have not much of a choice, kid. It's that, or stay behind in here." He said with a grin.

Nenna grimaced and looked down again. After a couple moments of thinking and silence, she let out a loud groan. "Holy cow, I can't believe I am actually going to do this!"

She jumped down, and let out a shriek as the ground rushed closer to her. She felt her fall being broken by the wooden beams of the inn. She heard it cracking and crying out by her sudden weight of them. Falling on her butt, she let out a cry as pain went through her body.

'_They better can come after me!'_ she thought furiously as she stood up. She rubbed her butt and ran through the inn outside. The dragon was snarling, as the soldiers were shooting arrows at it. She ran passed them.

As more rocks fell from the sky, as more different screams filled her ears, Nenna stopped running. She looked around her for a moment. She was surrounded by chaos. How was she going to survive this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Trading Yesterday**

_When I first entered the Companions, I was incredible scared by them. They were looking so bold and threatening, in their actions and beyond. But… it's here where I met Kodlak Whiteman, a man whose great as a warrior as in wisdom. Here, among my shield-brothers and –sisters is where I set my first steps to become a true warrior. It here where I came to an understanding why my brother became one of them. It's here, where I met him._

**(:.:)**

She stood before the gates of Whiterun. Nenna looked amazed at the city towering over the walls. She had never seen such a big city before in her entire life. Growing up in a small village and living the rest of her years under the roof of a rich family as a maid, she hadn't seen much of the world. Entering felt threatening to her. She had walked all alone from Riverwood to Whiterun. Not many days ago, she and Ralof had managed to escape Helgen and to travel to Riverwood. Their she had got food and her wounds were tended by Ralof's sister Gerdur.

But, Gerdur had a request for her in return; travel to Whiterun to give word to the Jarl about the Dragon.

Nenna still couldn't believe that she had seen a real dragon. To see a mythical dragon, who flew above her and had spat out his fire. She was still shocked by it and the memory scared her enough to feel that cold chill again on her spine.

She entered the city. It was dark now and most of the streets were empty. She heard some sounds, but they were either from the animals or from people inside the houses.

She walked forward until she reached the market. Suddenly Nenna realized she didn't even knew where she was supposed to go. To the Jarl, but where? She let out an annoyed groan. How was it possible to get lost after setting twenty steps in a city?

She stared aimlessly. She was alone and she felt threatened by the unknown city. She had never been elsewhere than home.

She could hear the voice of her mistress again; _"Stupid girl! You want to go to Skyrim to find that dead-man brother of yours?!"_

"_He's not death!" Nenna protested. "I heard someone telling me that Freyr is alive! He's not death!"_

_The older woman laughed mockingly. "And you think you can survive in a country like Skyrim, where civil war is washing over the lands?" she snorted out at her. "Know this; once you left my service you can never return! Think carefully, child."_

_Nenna glared at the woman, and threw her blond locks furiously over her shoulder. But while she glared at her mistress, she immediately felt the urge to look back on the ground. Her face softened at the stern look of her mistress, and as an obedient servant she lowered her gaze._

"_Very smart. Perhaps you aren't as stupid as you look like." The woman said with a barking laugh. "Now, go back to work. I want my bath in lesser than an hour and don't make it too hot just like last time." _

_She gestured to Nenna to get back, but Nenna stood there. Her fists were clenched together. She heard the older woman turn around and clicked with her tongue impatiently._

"_Well? What are you waiting for? Get on now, girl."_

_Nenna let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She gathered her courage and looked up directly in the cold eyes of her mistress. "I think I can manage without you." She said in a polite quiet voice. The stunned look of the woman told Nenna enough she was surprised. "I shall leave your service. May the gods be with you, madam."_

_With those words Nenna turned around and left the room. After a short quiet moment she heard the start of the thrashing. _

"_You are never allowed to come back, whore!" she heard the woman shriek. "You hear me?! Never! May you rot in that gods-damned country!"_

When she had left the house, no one had spoken a good to her or about her. Everyone was stunned and surprised she had left the mistress' service so easily. Of course, it was an dishonour for both Nenna as for her mistress. People would start talking like; 'Oh my! She must be an horrible woman if she even can't keep a maid in her house,' or something like that.

The rage of her hadn't surprised her. She knew that once she had left she could never return. She was sad to lose her home after 11-years of working. She had lost her friends, as well as the place she had knew her entire life. And now she was in Skyrim, having more trouble than she ever had. She slowly was starting to wonder if her mistress was right. That she had been foolish enough to come her.

She shook her head. No. she came here to find her brother. And that's what everything makes worth it. _'Besides,' _she said to herself in the effort to brighten herself up. '_At least you don't have to hear about the bloody bath that's too hot or too cold'_

She sighed. But, she had at least a place of belonging there.

She heard a door open and a burst of sound was released. Nenna snapped her eyes to the right side and looked guarded at the place. Music and voices were sounded and the smell of mead infiltrated her nose. A man stumbled out it drunk, followed by another large man with long dark hair and pale eyes. They both were singing some unknown lullaby and they didn't saw Nenna.

She took some steps backward as they stumbled of the stairs towards her direction. Nenna looked around her, hoping for someone to pop up, or a place to hide, but she was frozen to the spot. A part of her said that she needed to ask the way.

"Uhm…" she said in a shy small voice. It barely came over the barking singing. Nenna cleared her voice. "Excuse me?" she said in a stronger voice.

The two men immediately stopped singing and looked down at her. She immediately felt herself becoming smaller under their gazes.

"Uh… hi!" she said in a lamely. "I-I hope I'm not disturbing you- well, of course I'm disturbing you and all…" she scratched the back of her head.

The two men looked from her, at each other and then back at her. Without a warning they both barked out a laughter. Nenna wished she could just disappear out of embarrassment. She cursed at herself for her rambling.

"You're new here, eh?" the large man said. He had the same accent as Ralof had. Nenna looked slightly up at the man and met two friendly looking eyes.

"Yes…" she said, tensing up completely. "I-I am."

The man laughed. "You don't have to be afraid of me. And definitely not for him!" he said while pointing out at the drunken man next to him, who was standing unsteady on his feet. Coming closer to her, he placed a heavy arm on her shoulder. She immediately felt the tension back in her body. Even more now. "We can show you the city. But first-" he swung her easily the other way towards the inn. "Let's have a drink! You're as stressed as a small rabbit."

Nenna immediately ducked away from the man's arm. "No thank you! I don't drink." she said quickly. "I just need to know where the Jarl is!"

The man looked at her confused and then got a wide grin on his face. "Is that all? Well, that's easy!" He turned towards the man. "Torvar! You go back to Jorrvaskr and tell my brother I'll come back later!"

The man laughed and swaggered away. Nenna watched the man walking away. She was now alone with the dark-haired man. She looked up at him with worried eyes as he got a grin on his face. He already placed his heavy armour around her shoulder again, burdening her with the weight.

"Well, let's give a quick tour, aye?"

She furrowed her brown, but nodded and managed to force a smile at him. She was dragged away to all kind of place. Every house who had some function.

"And the Temple of Kynareth, of course." The man swayed her to somewhere else and Nenna almost lost her balance. "And that there is Jorrvaskr!" he pointed out enthusiastic at the building up.

Nenna looked at it. The huge building at the opposite of them. Tilling her head observing, she couldn't help but to see another kind of form within it.

"It looks like an upturned boat." Nenna blurted out before she could stop herself. She immediately slapped her hand before her mouth as if she had said something terrible.

"An upturned boat?" the man said, with a slight offended voice. "That's my home, ya know."

"I know! I'm so sorry!" Nenna immediately apologized.

She saw the man looking serious and then looking at it with slightly wry smile. He looked at it with his tilted head slightly to the right. "It looks like an upturned _ship_! A _ship!_" he exclaimed. Letting out an barking laugh, he clapped hard on her back what almost made her fall forward.

Nenna let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't going to hit her or kill her. She had the impression that the people of Skyrim just hit each other for the fun. Or at least, that was her mental image.

"Alright, listen. See that building up there? That's Dragonreach, the resident of the Jarl Balgruuf." He pointed out at the building. "You go there and you'll find the jarl."

Nenna sighed and walked out of his arm. She was amazed by the seize of the building. It was such a impressive view, it took her breath away. She turned around with a genuine smile. "Thank you! You've really helped me!"

The man snorted. "No problem. I hope you ain't in trouble though." He said.

Nenna shook her head in response.

"Well… good. Be careful anyhow." He stretched himself out and yawned. "I'm going home. Come visit me, eh?" He looked at her with a shy smile. Nenna looked at him confused at his sudden shyness. "W'like you to meet the other Companions." He added hastily.

At the word "Companions" her eyes became big and she looked at the man. She stepped forward to look the man directly in the they eye. "Excuse me, but what did you just say?"

"Come visit me again?" he responded confused at her reactiom, as he scratched his head.

"No, no! I mean after that! Did you say 'The Companions?'"

"Aye." He said, with a proud look. "You've probably heard of us. We're kinda famous, you know."

Nenna felt herself becoming lighter and felt more joy then she had since a long time. She got a big smile on her face. "Yes! By the Gods, yes!" she exclaimed loudly.

Nenna threw her arms in the air and was spinning around. She grabbed the man's hand and forced him to dance with her. She sang and laughed out loud.

"Wow, alright. Didn't expect that reaction. Sure you didn't had drink before?" the man said.

She released the man and grinned at him. "I am just happy! I promise I'll come to the Companions soon!"

The eyes of the man widened. "Really? You're really going to do that?" he looked at her from top to toe. "I'm sorry to say, but you don't exactly look-"

Nenna looked at him sweetly, and she wondered what he was going to say. He met her blue eyes and was quiet. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "-Well rested. Make sure you rest before you enter Jorrvaskr."

Nenna nodded happy. "I will!"

With those words she ran away towards Dragon Reach. She waved the man goodbye and he waved back. He had a strange look on his face. A face of worry? Of regret? She couldn't place what it was, but she didn't care. She had found the first step towards the right direction. One step closer in her search.

She remembered that Freyr had written to her that he was one of the Companions…

**(:.:)**

The next morning, Nenna cracked her back slightly for the heavy night she had. She didn't had enough money to get a bed in a inn and so she slept in an cold corner of the city wall. It wasn't very pleasant or comfortable, but she had little choice.

Her eyes fell heavy, as she had slept late and woken up at the first sunbeam that broke through the sky. She stretched out and yawned tiredly. She felt her stomach rumble and now longed for nothing more than the sweetroll she got in Riverwood. The water was already leaking in her mouth as she remembered the sweet treat.

She walked towards the market, seeing merchants preparing themselves for a new day of work. The smell of food went through her nose, and Nenna hurriedly walked away from the market. Except for the food, she noticed now how big the city actually was now that the sun was shining. Not only did it have impressive buildings. It also had a large number of people. Everywhere she looked she saw people, sitting, talking working or walking. It almost seemed as if every piece of the ground was taken by someone. Looking around her, feeling once again impressed by it, she bumped against someone. Nenna yelped out of surprise and turned around. She saw a man carrying a box in his arms.

"Hey, watch it!" He snarled. He shot a glare at her that actually frightened her.

"I-I'm sorry ! Truly-" she felt someone else bumping behind her.

"Hey! Look out!" a woman yelled angrily. Nenna turned immediately around and apologized again. It went one like that for a couple moments, until Nenna fled away from the horde of people. She felt their angry eyes on her, and eventually managed to find a way up the stairs to Jorrvaskr.

She looked down at the number of people. Nenna mussed to herself that the people of Skyrim weren't very kind, as she saw that they were snarling at each other.

Deciding that she shouldn't give it too much attention, she turned around and looked up. The upturned boat. She still saw it.

When her brother told her about the Companions, he only told her that the best warriors of all Tamriel were there, and that it was an honour to join them. Further, she had no idea what else they were doing though. For what she had seen of the two Companions of the day before, they just drink a lot of mead.

Nenna walked up the stairs and the terrain was quiet. It even seemed… peaceful. Nenna felt herself relax a bit as the birds were chirping. _'Perhaps I just have a wrong impression of them.'_ She thought relieved.

With a smile she opened the door. She stepped on step in the hall, looking curiously around her.

"They are at it again!" someone roared so hard it actually startled Nenna. She cringed at the sound and heard the screams and yells as one big ball of sound.

'_Or maybe not.'_

She barely saw a man being thrown at her direction and slammed next to her against the wall. Nenna jumped away startled and looked at the man who groaned on the impact.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

The roar was so loudly, it was like the threat was meant for her. Out of reaction she immediately flew out through the door she came. She slammed it closed and leaned at it with her heart hammering at in her chest.

"They are throwing people around." She said to herself in a soft whisper, who was shaky. Her face grimaced horrified. "They are throwing people around!" she said louder.

The door behind her was thrilling by another hit what felt like a kick. Nenna pushed herself off the door and turned around to look at the door. More sounds of stumbling and voices were sounded. She tightened her lips together. Was this what her brother wanted. To drink a lot, and to fight brawls with another? Really?

As the stumbling sounds were moving further to the right away from the door. Taking a deep breath Nenna reached out to the door again. She stopped herself when she touched the cling and took a deep breath. She had barely stepped a feet in the hall and she was already feeling uncomfortable!

'_Come on! Be brave!' _she said to herself. She pushed the door open and peered her head through it first to see if it was safe enough to enter.

She saw the two people, a male dunmer and a woman brawling with each other. They were far enough for her to see the whole picture now.

The hall was big and had a high ceiling. There was a stair that led downstairs, while in the middle was a big fire, surrounded by a table filled with food and drink. Nenna felt herself drooling at the amount of food that she saw; the pieces of mead, bread, pie, fruit…

Shaking her head, she could not allow herself to become distracted by it. She had a mission. She approached the group of people closer, but they didn't seemed to notice her presence immediately, much to her relief. As she looked at them, she could see the hardened look on their faces as they watched the fight. The proud aura they had around them. She wondered if the man of the day before was also among them.

"Watch your step, little girl. We have no business with outsiders." She heard someone growling. With surprised eyes she looked at her right and saw an older man with one eye looking at her.

"O-oh! I… uh…" she was lost at her words, as the man made her more nervous. "I had some questions, sir." She said politely.

He looked at her, almost mockingly. She supposed that she didn't looked very impressive in an old torn dress and boats where she had almost walked the sole off. And of course her face. Except for the dirty and tangled blond hair, her face had an huge scar on her nose until her right cheekbone.

"So you think what it takes? Huh. Lucky for you I'm not the one who makes that decision."

Nenna frowned. She didn't understood what he meant. "I'm sorry, but I-"

He interrupted her by holding his hand up and Nenna kept her mouth immediately as she watched his hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Talk to Kodlak. Who knows. Maybe he's in a generous mood." He said curtly. Without more words he turned around and continued watching the brawl.

"Who?" she asked surprised. The man seemed to ignore her, or he did not hear her; either way, he didn't spoke to her any further.

With a annoyed sigh she walked away from the man. She had no idea who this Kodlak was, or where to find him. She gazed at the stairs, and wondered if she should be there. Or better, if she was allowed to go down there. Because if she wasn't…

A shiver went through her as she imagined the consequents.

With very slow and careful steps, she looked around her. No one seemed to notice her as she neared the stairs. And when she placed her hand careful on the railing, no one stopped her or yelled at her for doing so. She hurried down and stormed through the door, closing it with a louder slam than she meant.

'_Alright. I'm done. Now hopefully they won't kill me for doing so…'_

She straightened herself and looked around. When she saw the large hallway with many rooms, she felt the courage sinking down in her shoes. She groaned desperately. This was supposed to be a simple thing!

An older woman was brushing the hallway with her broom and hummed an small song in herself. Nenna fumbled with her hands, wondering if she should ask the way where to find this man. Slowly and insecure, she walked towards her. When the woman noticed her, she stopped singing and looked curiously at Nenna.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she said in a friendly voice. Nenna could let out a shriek of relief for not being snarled or growled at.

"I'm sorry to bother you…" she said in a quiet small voice, while she fumbled nervously with her hands. "-But I was wondering if you know where I can find… uh… Kodlak."

The woman smiled. "Interested in joining the Companions, eh? It's the room at the end of the hallway, child."

"Thanks." Nenna said, although she found the words of the old lady strange. Joining them?

As she walked through the hallway and became closer to the room, she heard someone speaking.

"-But I can still hear the call of the blood!"

The tone of the voice sounded urgent, and Nenna stopped her track. It didn't seem right for her to enter right now. She stopped before the doorway far enough without being noticed.

"We all do. It's our burden to bear. But we can overcome it." An older voice said. Curiously, Nenna wondered what they were talking about.

"You have my brother and I obviously. But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily."

"Leave that to me."

Nenna wondered if she should go in the room or not. She didn't felt like this was the right time to do so. Listening to their conversation made her more nervous. She should leave. Heck, she shouldn't be even be here anyway!

Turning around, she said to herself that perhaps there'll be other leads to her brother. Maybe the townspeople, or something like that, while she tried to sneak away.

"A stranger comes to our hall. Come in girl, or did you decide to leave?"

Nenna flinched at the older man's reference to her. So he did notice her. She stood frozen on the spot, thinking and debating what she should do.

'_I can't do this! I can't face them!' _ She made on step closer to the exit.

Turning around, she looked with a frown in a distance. _'But… maybe this's my only chance…'_

She walked almost in the room when she heard the small voice saying; _´Maybe they are doing a freaky ritual! One of them said to hear the call of the blood!'_

Nenna immediately stopped her track, while the spooky thought went through her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She prayed to the Gods for entering the room…

As she came closer to them with her eyes casted on the ground. She stopped before them, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. Her heart was hammering mad in her chest. There was an awkward silence in the room. She didn't even dare to look at either of the men.

Clearing her throat, she looked shyly up. "Uh… hi. I- I was sent to you, sir."

She heard the man chuckling. "Really? Here let me have a look at you, girl."

Nenna's eyes widened at the words. Why would he do that? She felt herself even becoming more smaller than she already felt and lowered her gaze even further.

"You have to look at me, child." Kodlak said in a gentle, but stern voice.

Her face grimaced when he said that. She would rather avoid eye contact, because most people didn't look at her eyes. But she didn't had the courage to disobey the command and looked slowly up, with a deep sigh. Her blue eyes met the older ones and Nenna soon expected to see the grimace on the man's face. She wanted to die out of embarrassment, but she held the man's gaze.

"Tell me. How did you get that scar on your face?"

Nenna knew he would ask about that. She one ugly scratch over her entire face. A line across her nose bridge from north-east until south-west. It didn't deform her face abnormally, but it always drew a lot of unwanted attention.

Nenna lowered her eyes at the ground again, feeling resentful for the question. "I had it as long as I can remember, sir." She answered with a strained voice.

Without saying anything further, Kodlak scratched his bearded chin. "Hmm… Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit." He mumbled to himself.

"What?!" both Nenna and the other man exclaimed surprised. Nenna snapped her eyes at him surprised.

"Master, you're not really considering accepting her?"

Nenna didn't even heard his words as she watched surprised at the man; it was the man from the night before! Or at least he, looked like the man from before.

As the two men argued, Nenna looked at him more carefully. The features were similar to each other. His hair colour, black,, although it now looked shorter. But the eyes were exactly the same colour. As she leaned slightly more in to watch them, she narrowed her eyes to watch them better.

The colour was the same, but they still looked… different. More vicious? More… meaner? She didn't knew how to describe them, but they were friendlier before. And, he had on his left eye scars. Like her own scar formed her face, it decorated his left eye completely. Even underneath the black war print he was having on his face, the three scratches were still visible. Crossing her arms, she did remember that the other guy mentioned he had a brother…

He looked at her directly. She got a clear sight of his eye colour, an unusual colour, silvery eyes. But, they immediately changed in a darker colour as Nenna looked in them. She saw it quickly filled with anger and danger; a quiet warning for her to look away. Nenna felt a pang of fear and quickly looked down on the ground. She was aware of how her mind became filled with fright. It was as if she had stared in the face of some wild beast.

"Of course. How are you in battle girl?"

The question snapped Nenna out of her thoughts and she looked at Kodlak. "What? Oh- I wasn't…" she trailed off. She heard a disapproving grunt of the other man.

Ignoring it, she decided to play open card with it. It wasn't like she had much to lose anyway. "I have a lot to learn. But that wasn't-"

"That's the spirit! This is Vilkas. He will test your arms." He turned towards Vilkas. "Take her to the yard and test her.

"Aye." Came the curt but annoyed answer of the man named Vilkas.

Nenna raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but my what? He'll test what?"

Vilkas stood up, and without looking at her he passed her. Nenna looked questionable from Vilkas to Kodlak. With a raised eyebrow she pointed out at Vilkas' back and mouthed if she must follow him. Kodlak simply nodded curtly. Shrugging, Nenna followed Vilkas as she heard Kodlak sighing.

She followed the Companion wordlessly. She still stared at curiously though. Wondering if he was the same guy or not. For a moment, she glanced back at Kodlak's room. Wondering what he meant with 'testing her arm'? Was he going to check out her arm then?

A mental image popped up, seeing the man inspecting her arm as if it was the most fascinating limp of all Tamriel. She had to supress her snickers, as she imagined it.

She also wondered when she could speak him about her brother. She looked back at Vilkas, but she didn't dare to speak to him. When that man had looked at her, even if it was for a brief moment, he had made her afraid of him. Talking to him would be like a polite invitation to rip off her head.

When they reached the yard, as they stood in the middle of it, Vilkas turned around. He still had that mockingly look on his face. Nenna avoided his eyes the moment they would threaten to meet hers. Nervously, she looked at the ground.

"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this." He grumbled. "Although, I don't really see the point of it…" he said under his breath.

Nenna carefully raised her arm as gesture she wanted to say something.

"Yes?" he huffed out annoyed.

Shyly, she looked underneath her blond hair bangs that slightly hid her face. She had a flush over her scarred face. "I-I was wondering what you are going to do." She said in a quiet voice. She looked up his face and saw him raising an eyebrow, as if he was confused. "I mean…uhm… it's just that I-"

She continued with babbling lose words, until Vilkas cut her off by taking his shield and sword. Nenna's eyes widened immediately. _'WHAT IS HE DOING?!'_

Feeling threatened, Nenna took a couple steps backward, with her arms up defensively. He had his eyes narrowed, as if he was observing every move she was making. "Are y-you going to…" she was unable to finish her sentence as she watched the sword. While swallowing, words lingered in her mind still _'… going to kill me?'_

"Just have a few swings at me, so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it."

Nenna immediately let out a snicker of relief, forgetting her own shyness. "Oh thank the Gods. Though you were going to kill me." She let out another laugh. Until the words came through. "Wait. What?"

Before she could look back, she saw Vilkas storming at her. She yelped out loud and clumsy staggered back. Almost tripping over her own feet, she saw how the Companion made another move to attack her. That was it. Without much thinking, she fled. Vaguely the sound of laughter echoed through the yard as she fled. She ran away from him as far as she could, without getting her eyes off him. She saw his face cringe in a confused and surprised grimace, but she didn't care. When she had almost reached the way out, he called out to her.

"What are you? A bloody idiot?!" he raged, along with the laughter of the other Companions.

Nenna turned around, but for once, she didn't flinch at the names he gave her. She had been called worse than that.

"Hey Vilkas! Now you've done it! Scarring off a new blood like that!" One of them yelled.

While sheathing his weapons again, he stormed at her quickly and ignored what the other yelled. He was much taller than she was, and he hovered over her with fury in his eyes.

"Do you think this is a fucking joke?! That we are a joke?! You can't even fight!" emphasizing the last sentence, the laughter died as his words hang still in the air.

Nenna felt herself cringing as she stared at his face, that was full of rage. He barred his teeth to her, while she could see her own terrified face in his eyes.

"No… I can't fight…" she said softly and lowered her eyes ashamed.

The next thing that happened, happened she fast Nenna didn't even had the time the blink. She felt herself being lifted up from the ground by her collar. Her feet were off the ground and immediately her hands shot out at the arm holding her. She gasped for air as she tried to push him away.

"Hey, Vilkas-" one of bystanders tried, but it was ignored.

"First you intrude my home, eavesdropping me and the Harbinger and now it turns out you're playing some fucking joke! Why did you come here? How dare you to ask to join us!"

Nenna's eyes immediately sprang open. "What?! I don't want to join you!" she shrieked out.

She looked at Vilkas with all her honesty in her face. He looked back at her with now a puzzling expression. Without a word he dropped her on the ground, as she crashed on her butt. She groaned at the pain and placed her hands on the lower back to sooth it.

"Then… why are you here?" he said with a much calmer voice. Nenna looked at him, deeply in his silvery coloured eyes and saw the puzzling expression in them.

**(:.:)**

"I see…" Kodlak said, while slowly nipping his drink. Nenna stood before him, with Vilkas leaning against the doorframe. He hadn't looked at her for one single moment when she was telling her story; about finding an important person, her journey from Hammerfell to Skyrim, Helgen…

"So you're looking for someone." he stated in a calm voice.

Nenna nodded eagerly. "Yes sir! I- I've heard about him joining you and the Companions… and I hoped one of you would know more about his whereabouts…"

Kodlak didn't said anything more and stared absently in his drink. Nenna trailed off as she stood still at the her place. She waited for the older man to speak.

"Uhm…" Nenna looked at the Harbinger with an uneasy look. Was he angry? "So the 'join the Companion's-part' was a complete misunderstanding, ha-ha!"

Nobody laughed with her. She let out a tired sigh and lowered her gaze shamefully. "Look, I'm sorry that I wasted all of your time. I just…" she stopped herself from talking and looked sadly at the ground distantly. "-just want to find him…"

Vilkas snorted. "I give her a week before she's death. No- three, two days."

Nenna turned around. As much as she didn't like the rude attitude of the older Companion, she could understand his frustration. After all, she had interrupted an important conversation and wasted time that can never be redone. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I really am." She apologized.

Vilkas snorted again. "How did you even survive a journey from Hammerfell to Skyrim? You can barely lift up a sword!"

Nenna simply shrugged and looked down. "I suppose I was lucky…" she said in quiet voice.

With a sigh, VIlkas pushed himself off the doorframe. "Leave us, stranger. You have no business with us and neither has _that person_ you're looking for. Now, leave and never come back again."

Nenna nodded eagerly, wanting to leave the place as fast as she could. She turned around and walked to the door. Passing Vilkas, she didn't look at him, still afraid for him.

"Do you wish to join us, girl?"

The question of the Harbinger hanged in the air and stopped both Nenna as Vilkas. Nenna turned back around and looked surprised at the unexpected offer.

"I… listen, I'm very grateful for the offer but…" she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm hardly worthy enough to be here. I would only be a nuisance for all of you. I'm… too stupid to be part of you." The admission of it stung a bit, but somehow she managed to place a smile on her scarred face. "I would be a waste of space here. Besides, I hardly even know what the Companions are!"

'_For all I know they are nothing more but a party of random people who like to drink a lot and brawl with each other.'_

The gaze of Kodlak was serious and intense. "I suggest you prepare yourself for the next couple months, because your training as a warrior she start today."

As the words left the mouth of Kodlak, Nenna blinked a couple times dull. Did she hear that correctly? Eventually her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. She managed to stutter and gasp some words out.

"If you don't become stronger, you'll never survive the hard lands of Skyrim, child. I am offering you a place where you can have this; an opportunity to grow. To bring honour to yourself and eventually the Companions."

"Master!" Vilkas exclaimed, with a panicky tone in his voice. "She can't even lift a sword decently! She has to learn everything from the start! It could take years before she even has the basics under control!"

"I'm certain that she can manage." Kodlak said determined. He looked at Vilkas sternly as a father would with his own son. Nenna looked from Kodlak to Vilkas and back. "I'll leave her to your care, my boy."

"What?!" both of them exclaimed.

"She is hardly worth the effort-"

"What he says! Hardly the effort worth!"

"She isn't even courageous enough-"

"Yep! I'm rather be a coward and flee a battle than facing them!"

As they talked through each other, Kodlak nipped calm and relaxed his drink, watching the two of them.

"And above all-" Vilkas said. "I won't accept her!"

"-him!"

The both exclaimed. Vilkas shot her a mean glare and Nenna flinched at that. He was scaring the crap out of her! She backend away with her hands defensively up.

Kodlak watched them calmly, much too Nenna's surprise. He placed down his drink and sighed.

"Like most of our band, I found this family after losing my own."

Nenna raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of subject and at the word 'family.'

"I travelled the length and breath of the land, learning all I could of the sword and axe. I was just a boy, but I had the fire of a man in my heart. Eventually, my body caught up with my spirit. My predecessor, Askar, found me in Hammerfell. I was serving as a bodyguard for some weak-necked lord out there. He brought me back here and I realized that I was actually coming home. I work for this family and for the family I've lost. For my mother, my father and grandfather. For all my shield-siblings." Kodlak crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Family and honour. That's what it means to be one of us, girl."

Nenna was quiet for a moment. The story of the Harbinger was impressive, but it also made her doubtful. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Searching for the right words, and wondering why he wanted her to join them.

"I-I'm not sure if I… have that fire…" she said quietly.

"You speak passionately about your search, I can see that. You have the right motivation to push yourself forward and to become stronger. Besides… you must have been alone for quite a while now girl. Don't you want a place to call home?"

A place to call home? She hadn't thought about it much. She didn't had a true home since her brother's departure. She had gotten used to the loneliness and the tension around her. She didn't even knew if she remembered what it felt like.

"Don't answer yet. First, start training. Know the Companions. Afterwards you can answer if you're ready."

It didn't felt like a request to join them. More a demand without giving a choice to accept or not. Nenna opened her mouth, but Kodlak cut her off by holding his hand up. She looked at the hand back to Kodlak's face with a troubled look. She didn't expected this. To be offered a place among the Companions. Not that she really had the interest to become one of them. She didn't felt… comfortable, as they were _rude_ and _mean._

Defeated, she didn't dare to decline the offer the Harbinger gave her. With a heavy feeling she nodded worthlessly. She dropped her gaze and felt her face fall into a grimace. Vaguely she heard Vilkas protesting against Kodlak, but all she could hear was ´joining the Companions'.

"Vilkas?" Was all Kodlak said, again with the stern voice.

She heard him snort and then eventually a defeated grumbled of agreement. Nenna looked from Kodlak to Vilkas and backwards. The Harbinger had his arms crossed and looked at Nenna.

"Now girl. You'll shall start training the next day. Vilkas shall take you under his wing. If you do well and bring honour to us, you'll become one of us."

Nenna frowned at that and held her mouth shut. She heard a disapproving grunt from the man next to her. She didn't want to look ungrateful, but she was feeling as if she was thrown before the lions. How could she ever face the Companions as an equal?

They were dismissed. Nenna walked silently behind Vilkas, who was begrudgingly mumbling curses to himself. She had her gaze on the floor, and didn't looked anyone in the face.

'_Oh Gods… in what mess did I brought myself in this time? Kodlak didn't even acknowledge the fact that he knew my brother.'_

Absently, she traced he scar on her face with her fingertips. ´_… At least he wasn't disgusted with my face…'_

Without a warning, she bumped into the back of Vilkas. Because of the impact, she fell backward on the ground and looked stunned at what happened.

"Hey! Watch it, woman!" Vilkas snapped furiously.

Nenna looked for a brief moment at him, but when she met his angry eyes, she immediately looked terrified away.

"I'm sorry. I- I wasn't paying any attention." She mumbled softly.

Vilkas snorted. "Of that fact I'm well-aware and I only know you for two hours now."

Nenna raised from the ground, with her eyes still locked on the ground.

"Always keep your eyes open. That's one of the first rule for a warrior."Vilkas said. He shook his head. "You still have a long way to go whelp. Now go. Tomorrow we start your training."

Nenna nodded hastily and passed him quickly. She almost ran away from Jorrvaskr. She saw some faces who were looking questionable at her, but she passed them too until she was outside. The sun was standing low, a sign that the day was almost over. Nenna let out a relieved sigh. She was out there alive. She grimaced at the idea to return tomorrow, and played with the thought to stay away.

'_It's not like they would miss me, I think.'_

She was, however, distracted from her thoughts when her stomach began to rumble. Nenna raised an eyebrow as she stared at her slightly too-flat stomach. Feeling lighter in her head and more weaker, she realised that she hadn't eaten all day. The tension and all had made her forget the hunger. Groaning at the pain, she remembered that she didn't had any coin anymore to buy herself some food.

She looked at the tables that were standing outside; equally filled with food. Nenna even was starting to drool when she saw the sweetroll on the table. Her stomach was rumbling again, at the piece of mead she smelled and the fresh bread she saw. She shook her head. She shouldn't steal. Not when she was surrounded with warriors we could easily hit her to the other side of the field.

'_But… no one is looking now…´ _ a small sneaky voice whispered. And she was so hungry.

Swallowing nervously, she looked around her suspiciously. Holding her breath, she reached out to the sweetroll and quickly took it from the plate. She held it close to her, hiding it from other side. With a quick pace, she left the terrain of the Companions. Walking towards the gates of Whiterun, towards the stables, she hanged around it, while the sweetroll slowly.

Nenna sat down on the ground, staring aimlessly at the by passengers or just in the horizon. She felt herself being disappointed. Without much progress about knowledge of her brother's whereabouts, she had wasted another day, with more trouble on her shoulders now. She let out an tired sigh, and felt herself lonelier than she had ever been on her journey. When the sun was starting the disappear and the air became colder, Nenna let out an shivered breath. Her breathing was an visible cold breath in the sky. Clutching her arms around her in an attempt to warm herself, she heard an dark rumble in the sky. Looking up, she saw dangerous dark clouds hanging.

"Didn't granted me a dry evening…" she grumbled as she glared at the sky. This wasn't the first time she slept in the rain, and it wouldn't be her lasts to spend a night in the cold.

She looked around her, and saw an empty stable filled with an pile of straw. Tomorrow morning she would probably be waken by an angry liveryman, but tonight she would be dry and slightly warmer. Hurrying to the stables, watching out where or in _what_ she stepped, Nenna fell in the straw, hearing it crisping underneath her weight. She felt weak due the hunger and the exhaustion of today's events. At nights and days like these, she wished that she had never left Hammerfell or the service of her mistress. It may have been an hard working job without any pay, but at least she had a roof above her head and more to eat than she did now.

Nenna shook her head. _'No! I don't regret anything! Once I'll find Freyr everything would be fine…'_

The thought of the Companions and the idea of returning tomorrow to Jorrvaskr made her grimace. She didn't want to. She just wanted to find her brother. Why is it so hard for her to do so? Tugging deeper underneath the straw, and ignoring the stinging in her skin, she remembered the words of the Harbinger.

"_A place to call home…"_

With those words in her head, she felt her eyes slipping away, hearing the start of rain falling down on the ground an above her head. The sound of horses snorting and the cold wind blowing through her that made her shiver. She clenched her arms tighter around her thin body and laid down on her side with her legs as high as possible closer to her, until she was a ball-forming

'_A place to call home would be nice…'_ she thought before she fell asleep.

**(:.:)**

The rain was ticking against the roof of Jorrvaskr. Vilkas and the other members of the Circle were all standing in the room of Kodlak, who was simply sitting down in his chair. He didn't looked at any of them.

"Harbinger." Skjor said in a calm voice, but his posture gave away he was more frustrated than he would like to admit. "I've heard from Vilkas that a new whelp was admitted."

"Aye, that's right, Skjor." Kodlak said in a calm voice. "What about her?"

"What about her? What about her?!" Skjor thundered now. "We have all seen her in the yard! That girl is hardly worthy to stand in the same city, so let alone to be one of us!"

Aela the Huntress didn't said anything as she looked at Kodlak and Skjor with crossed arms. But Vilkas could see her support for Skjor's words in her posture as she stood. Farkas, his twin brother, who was standing near them was watching the play before him. He hadn't spoken much words about the new whelp with Vilkas or the other members.

"I have seen an fire within her. She might make it." Kodlak responded at Skjor's rage with the everlasting calm behaviour of his.

Vilkas narrowed his eyes at the older Companion. Skjor might be his senior, he might even be right with his statement, but one wrong word at the Harbinger and he leash out at him, Shield-brother or not. Farkas was aware of this as was Aela, who kept a keen eye on the brothers.

"A fire? Kodlak, the only thing I've seen was the fire of a stray puppy- no, a _chicken_. She had fled the battle with Vilkas before it even had begun!" Skjor shook his head. "No. She isn't a warrior."

"Yet." Kodlak interjected immediately. "She isn't a warrior yet. But with the right guiders she can become a great one."

"She doesn't have any talent, Harbinger." Aela shot back. "She's slow, out of form. Even if we should train her, it could take months. Years even."

"Besides that, she has already left Jorrvaskr." Vilkas spoke, while he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I didn't seen her in the whelp quarter, or in the yard. Neither can I smell her near."

"She'll come around, my boy. You'll see."

Vilkas shook his head. "But that is just it. I don't understand, Harbinger. Why do you want her so eagerly to join us?"

Kodlak was quiet, looking absently at his mock, but didn't answer further.

"Must I worry about your council and judgement, old friend?" Skjor asked, with a voice now filled with concern.

At that Kodlak laughed. "I may be old, but I'm not stupid yet."

"That depends." Aela said with a rather mockingly voice. "If your judgement is the same as the one about the Blood-"

"Watch your tongue, Aela!" Vilkas immediately sneered. "Kodlak is still your Harbinger!"

Aela glared at Vilkas back, but eventually looked away. "Apologies, Harbinger. But I still don't see why we should allow someone to join us whose just so weak. She has hardly any flesh on her bones! And she's lost! She's just frolicking around like a fool!"

"Everyone whose against joining the new- whatever you call her, say aye. AYE!" Skjor raised his hand.

"Aye!" Both Aela and Vilkas agreed and raised their hands. The only one who didn't raised their hand was Kodlak and Farkas, much to Vilkas' surprise. He looked his brother with an expectedly expression.

"You don't agree brother?"

Farkas shook his head. "No. If I think I know who you mean, than I agree with Kodlak. I've seen that fire too. She is a… very sweet girl."

Vilkas, who was more surprised than anyone else; first that he knew who she was and secondly, he actually supported her in joining.

"Just because she's _sweet_ doesn't mean she's going to make it!" Vilkas exclaimed angrily at his brother.

A sound of protest was enraged through the Harbinger's room. Every Circle member arguing with each other. When the sound became louder and louder, Kodlak interrupted with knocking his mug against the table.

"Enough, the girl stays where she is." Kodlak stated. "She's humble, a trait that's often forgotten here and if we refused every lost person that entered here Jorrvaskr would be empty now."

All of them were silent. The disapproval of the three Circle members was clear, but they held their tongue anyway. They eventually all left, silent about the decision, but accepting it because of the respect they had for their Harbinger. Only Vilkas stood in his room, when Farkas had looked at him questionable at him. He had nodded curtly at is brother, who eventually left too.

"Harbinger." Vilkas spoke with a powerful voice.

"She'll be under your wing, Vilkas. If she's willing to learn from you, of course. If she's not… than you have my permission to abandon her, and you'll have my apologize for the trouble." Kodlak got a tired look on his old face. "Meanwhile, I'll shall continue my search for the cure."

Vilkas frowned at the old man's words. He had always considered Kodlak as his father figure, after Jergen left them to fight in the Great war. He had never, not once, doubted any decision the Harbinger made. But with this woman…

"Why are you doing this, Harbinger? And I'm not speaking about the cure."

Kodlak was quiet. He looked thoughtful at the table, and got a deep frown on his face; one that made the lines on his face even deeper. After a while he looked up at the younger man before him and had a wry smile on his face.

"Trying to keep a promise to an old friend of mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Loser like me!**

**(:.:)**

"No… no…" she mumbled in her sleep. She tossed around wildly in her sleep. The straw flying around her.

The stable master and his stableman were looking at each other stunned. When they had prepared themselves to start the work in the stables, they didn't expected to find a young girl in it, sleeping. She had a small and meagre. Her long blond hair had a dull colour and over her face was a large scar. Above that, she was snoring loud enough to scare away a horde of Mammoths!

"Should we wake her up?" the groomsman said, while looking suggesting at his broom in his right hand.

"No… don't eat me… my sweetroll…" she mumbled unintelligent. She was strongly gesturing with her right hand, while her left was slumped now over her head.

The stable master scratched the back of his head with a raised eyebrow. "That must be a very bizarre dream… or a terrible nightmare." He looked over at his syce. "Wake her up, eh?"

The younger man nodded, and poked the girl harshly with the stick of the broom. "Hey! Wake up already!"

"Go away…" she growled back while slapping the stick away with her hand. She turned around on her stomach and hid her face in the straw. She coughed at it, and lifted her head questionable up at the stinging feeling in her face.

Without a warning the broom was hitting her very hard on her butt, and she yelped. She sprang out of the straw over the headgates. Looking stunned and half-asleep back at them, she spoke with a sort-of drunken tongue: "Whatcha doing there, man?!"

Angry, the stable master raised his fists. "Get out of here you stray dog! Don't show your face here ever again!"

The anger had startled the girl, as she jumped up and ran away as fast as he had ever seen someone do. He growled annoyed as he looked over at the straw, who had broken in the shape of the girl's body.

"What was that about?" said his stableman as he leaned lazily against the broom.

"Bloody foreigners…"

**(:.:)**

Nenna ran towards the city gates. Once she had reached the gate after a couple of guards had looked at her questionably, she stopped running and walked into the city with calm pace. Despite her uneasiness about it, eventually she decided before she fell off in sleep that she will return to the Companions. They were the only possible lead towards her brother.

Her eyes felt heavy and her body weak. Her stomach was now actually hurting her because of the hunger! How long hadn't she eaten? Two days? Nenna felt her legs shaking with every step she took. Pushing with little strength she possessed against the gate, she entered the city. The evidence of the storm was still in the city, as big puddles of water was left on the streets.

Weakly, she swaggered through the city and replied a weak apologize to the people who bumped in her. Once she reached Jorrvaskr, she walked slowly the stairs up. She didn't even noticed the world around her, as she went to the yard.

"You're late!" she heard someone snarling at her. She didn't look at him, only dully at the ground. Blinking slowly, she heard that person continuing his lecture at her. She couldn't concentrate one bit. The world was spinning too much. She felt too empty. Too tired. Too hungry.

She heard vaguely someone talking to her. "Hey! So you _did_ find your way after all! Coming to join the Companions, eh?"

"She is not joining us yet, brother."

"Hey , is she okay?" she heard the deep voice asking concerned. "She doesn't look so good… and what's with all that straw in her hair?"

"Hey girl? Are you alright?"

At that moment, she felt herself starting to fall away. She felt a soft push on her shoulder, but it was strong enough to make her fall. The strange feeling of flying, the lightness in her head. Both were overwhelming and she didn't even noticed falling on the ground. Only the light voices of concerned and surprised sounds were in her ears before she fell away.

**(:.:)**

Vilkas couldn't remember a more worse start for a whelp like that girl just did. Not once, not even Torvar wasn't that bad the first day he started. And he was clean without any straw in his hair.

He was sitting on the ground near the training yard. Farkas had carried the girl inside and had handed her over to Tilma, who shall take care of her.

With a grimace he remembered how the girl had smelled to what he guessed, a horse. And what was with all that straw in her hair? Farkas had asked the same thing.

Vilkas let his head fall in his hands, and in his mind he observed her appearances,

She was skinny, far too skinny to call it healthy. That was the first thing he had noticed when she had stepped in Kodlak's room that day. She already had that terrible smell around her, as if she hasn't bathed for days, if not longer and her eyes and body were looking tired. The clothes she was wearing, an old dress, was ripped and dirty. She had no weapons, or any armour. She was no warrior.

And except her appearances, she also was lacking the spirit, unlike Kodlak was believing. She is insecure about herself. Calling herself a waste of space. At least she was honest about it.

How was he going to train her? She was such a…. hopeless case!

Suddenly, from the meadhall, there was a lot of commotion…

**(:.:)**

"Ah-mmm… wow, this- is great!" as Nenna gorged all the food there was nearby her. She took another potato from her plate, and ate it in her already too-full mouth. She swallowed a bit to make more room in it.

"Ah GODS!-Delicious!" Nenna exclaimed happily as she took a bite of her sweetroll.

Tilma came into the meadhall as she had another plate of food in her hands. She smiled at the girl, who was now more rested and much cleaner without the smell of an stable around her and the pieces of straw in her blond hair. She muffled out an "thank you" through her overfull mouth.

"How many plates did she already eat?" she heard someone asking.

"I believe she's at her twentieth plate."

"What? No way!"

Nenna was always a good eater, even when she was a little girl, but since she hadn't eaten for three days now, and had even lost her conscious because of it, she was eating as much as her stomach was allowing it.

Swallowing another big piece, she let out a small burp. Holding her hand before her mouth and swallowing again, she looked at the other Companions. "I just am very hungry." She said with an apologising voice, but she had a goofy smile on her face.

The man, a dunmer looked amazed from her to the plates that had piled up next to her plate. "How can you be such a skinny thing and eat so much?"

Nenna merely shrugged as she devoured another plate of food before her that made her drool. Normally, she would mind her manners and wouldn't eat the whole house empty, since she was merely a guest, but now- well; '_I don't give a shit.'_

"What's all the commotion about."

That voice immediately stirred her up terrified. With an concerned look she looked in the direction where the voice was coming from. The group of people that had formed around her made way for him. As he stepped forward, Nenna immediately felt the urge to jump of her chair and take a distance from the food, as if she had stolen it.

With his sharp blue eyes, he looked at her, with an arrogant look, briefly. Turning his attention at the crowd, he formed a glare on his face. "What are you all doing here? Don't you people have something better to do?"

They muttered an agreement, and made their way out of the hall. When the hall was clear, he looked back at her. Nenna immediately lowered her eyes on the floor, feeling as if she was back to the maid who was getting punished.

Nervously, she held her breath in as she waited for him to speak. She heard him approaching her closer, and she knew he was eyeing the food on the table. Clenching her hands together, she lowered herself even more as he came closer.

"I see you've eaten quite well." She couldn't help but to hear the sarcastic undertone in it. Silently she nodded, as VIlkas snorted.

"Don't think you've found your refugee in here just because we have an bed or food. You will work. You'll work hard." He lowered himself and raised her chin so she was meeting his eyes, who were looking at her in an self-important glare. "Until your hands are bleeding."

"I did that before." She answered before she could help herself. She wished she could've bite off her tongue, but remained calm. Seeing the surprise in his eyes as she answered back. She couldn't decide whether it was because of her answer, or because she was interrupting him.

"I-" she said but trailed off. Soon she saw there was a fire of rage glowing in him, and she quickly shut her mouth. She wasn't lying though. She had to work many times in Hammerfell as a maid. Sweeping an courtyard that was as big as Dragonreach alone has made her hands bleed enough.

He released her chin harshly that made her even hiss.

"Watch your tongue, whelp before I pull it out." He said in a low threatening voice.

"Sorry…" Nenna mumbled out.

She saw how Vilkas rolled his eyes when she looked up at him. "I have promised the old man to take you under my wing, so I shall." He spoke with a annoyed voice. "To the yard and get starting."

Nenna nodded quickly and hurried away from the Companion.

**(:.:)**

"What are you standing there? Run! You still haven't reached the number of laps I told you to do!" Vilkas barked at her.

After three or four rounds around Jorrvaskr, Nenna had started to groan by each step. Her condition was even worse than he thought. She was breathing heavily, and more sulking than actually walking. He remorse once again that he had let himself talk into this. Not only was he training a hopeless case, he had to do it from the very beginning.

When she finally had made the fifth round, Vilkas called her to halt. He could see the relieve in her, as she just slumped down on the floor and was trying to catch her breath. He shook his head.

"By Ysmir, whelp! How did you made it from Hammerfell to Skyrim?"

"I… was… _very…_ lucky…" she breathed out heavily as Nenna laid down on the ground.

He noticed that her skin was browner than most Nords, an indication that she had been in a warm country. If she said that she was an Redguard, people would believe her. The only thing that made her look different from the people of Hammerfell were her blue eyes and blond hair.

"C'mon. Get up." Vilkas commanded.

Nenna peered one eye open, and then let out an sigh, much to his annoyance. She crawled herself up and looked at him with tired eyes who soon dropped back on the ground.

"Alright. I want you to push yourself twenty times up."

The girl immediately snapped her head up and looked at him stunned with an open mouth.

"Twenty times?!" she exclaimed.

He raised his eyebrow. "Wanna have thirty then?"

She shook her head wildly, with a pleading look in her eyes. Forming an wolfish grin on his mouth, he sharpened his gaze on her.

"Then thirty it is. Get going, whelp."

Nenna's mouth opened in protest, but then closed in defeat. With grumbling under her breath, she lowered herself on the ground and did as she was told to. Vilkas looked at her triumphal. He probably shouldn't enjoy it.

'_I shouldn't enjoy this…´ _he scowled at himself, as Nenna pushed herself barely off the ground with shaking arms. With a yelp her arms gave in to her weight and fell hard on her stomach that made her gasp for breath. Vilkas felt his grin growing. ´_But I do!'_

Meanwhile, Nenna laid with her face flat on the ground. _'I hate him…'_

**(:.:)**

Hours of doing exercises, hours of listening to Vilkas' barking, Nenna felt as if she was dying. Very slowly. Her body was even more _damaged_, or that is how she putted it, than before. She would rather give up all the sweetsrolls in the world than Vilkas' training session.

Vilkas had left her alone on the ground where she had laid on. She was too exhausted to stand up. Grumbling she rolled on her side, and looked at the wall with a furrowed brow. The sun was standing low again. But the sky was clear, which made her optimistic about the dry night. She knew the stables weren't an option anymore. Absently, she grabbed some little stones on the ground, and threw it against the dummy. Each hit was perfectly on the centre of the rose.

"Where shall I go tonight…" she grumbled to herself, and rethought all the places she had seen so far in Whiterun.

"What about here, moron."

Nenna jumped up surprised, immediately raising her hands deafeningly, or perhaps in a gesture of surrender, up. She was faced by a woman, who was crossing her arms in an mockingly way. Her face was, like most Companions, painted with a war print. Her green-brown eyes and long brown hair was decorating her fair face beautiful. She was also having a certain aura of authority, and confidence around her. For a moment Nenna felt some awe for the woman.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-" Nenna pointed out at the back of her, where the stair would lead you out of Jorrvaskr. Longing, Nenna looked at the food on the table. "I would… appreciate it if I could eat some food here."

She saw how the woman was raising her eyebrow perplexed, and Nenna immediately corrected herself quickly. "Not much! Just a little bit! I promise that you won't notice any loss! And-"

Suddenly the woman was starting to bark out an laugh. "You're really daft, aren't you?" Shaking her head, she placed her hands on her waist. She looked at Nenna from the top of the head until the toes of her feet. She didn't look impressed, what wasn't very surprising.

"So… the old man thinks he got some heart, I guess." The woman looked at the dummy and then at the stones in her hand. "Well… you have a damn good aim…"

Nenna let the words sink in. until she realized what the woman meant, as she saw her hand resting on her sword. ´_Please Gods, no!'_

"Yeah, I must go! Bye!" Nenna replied quickly. She saw the stunned face Aela before she turned and ran off. No way she was going to fight any other Companion _ever again_!

**(:.:)**

The dark of the night approached soon. The sun was down, replaced by the moon. Against the top of the roof, rain was falling and the ticking sound filled the room among many other sounds. The Companions were sitting down in their Mead hall, entertaining each other with stories of their adventures. Farkas was telling some adventure, with a lady involved and what made the rest laugh, while Ria was blushing deep shard red. Next to him was Aela, silent as most of the time, but intensely listening as the Huntress she was.

Vilkas too was silent, but listened to them barely, as he was staring aimlessly at the fire. His mind drifted off to the new whelp. Snorting, he shook his head. '_Whelp? She's hardly a kitten.'_

She was weak, and much to his despair, lazy and hardly motivated to actually do her best. He could see it in her behaviour, heard it from every curse and wishing she made towards him underneath her breath. Sighing, he growled frustrated. And once again, he wondered how the Harbinger was even allowing this woman in the Companions. She was hardly a Companion! He had not seen her anymore when he had left her in the yard. She was probably wondering somewhere in Jorrvaskr, or outside. Anyway, it wasn't his problem.

Every time he pictured her face, he saw the young woman, with a big scar over her face, blond hair that was always messy and tangled, eyes that looked dumbfounded. She was like a small child. How she managed from Hammerfell to Skyrim would always be a mystery.

"Say Vilkas," he heard Aela calling out, snapping him out of her thoughts. He looked up at her face and the keen eyes of Aela looked at him devilry. "How is your little student doing?" the sarcasm was dripping of the words.

Vilkas merely grunted and shook his head.

The Huntress was laughing at his responds. "I don't know what that old man is thinking, but I say that she one of a kind."

"No shit…" Vilkas growled, as he remembered her fainting in the morning. Or her general clumsy behaviour.

"Strange girl she is…" Aela took a long sip from her cup and whipped her mouth off with her arm. "When I was talking to her, she suddenly ran off! Away from Jorrvaskr! I waited for her a little while, but haven't seen her since."

Vilkas turned his pale eyes to her, with eyebrows raised. "She ran off? Where?"

Aela merely shrugged. "How should I know? She ran away. Where to is hardly my business."

"Huh? Did the new whelp already ran off?" Farkas interjected disappointed. "I hope not…" scratching his head innocently.

Thoughtful, Vilkas looked at the door on the opposite of him. Then, he shook his head and went back to his mug with mead. "That's not my problem. I'm to train her. Not to play her babysitter."

He ignored the feeling of concern as the rain grew more worse. The time flew by, until it was passed midnight, but still no sign of Nenna. Frowning, Vilkas would often glance at the door, but not once had it open.

"Say, where's that newling?" Skjor eventually slurred out. "Haven't seen her once in the mead hall. Farkas! How did you met that girl?"

Farkas, who still telling some story, was interrupted by the demanding voice of Skjor and looked stunned and surprised at him, before he realized the words that were spoken.

"Met her with Torvar, after we got out of the Banned Mere. Saw her standing in the market place, looking lost and all… she had some business in Dragonreach. I helped her finding the way."

He got a sly smirk on his face as he watched his brother's brooding face. "We made a little stroll through the city."

Vilkas looked uninterested and merely continued with drinking. Why should he care for a girl like her? As long as she is here in the morning, he has no business with her.

**(:.:)**

The next morning, Nenna had woken up because of the cold. She had managed to find a dry place underneath the bridge of Whiterun. But, there was nothing to protect herself against the cold, and she had shivered the whole night. Before the sun had fully raise, she had hurried herself back towards Jorrvaskr and had took as much food as she could. Munching and swallowing in big pieces of food, she felt her body humming in delight as she devoured a piece of bread. She eyed hungrily a sweetroll and took it with her outside.

Sitting on the stair near the training yard, she realized that she hadn't seen Vilkas yet, much to her surprise and relief. Growling at the torment she would undergo again, she told herself that it will all be rewarded. Her brother was part of these people, somehow. And because of that she'll remain, hoping to find some lead towards him.

In one bite, she ate the sweetroll and swallowed. Letting out a small burp, she stroked her full stomach satisfied.

"Yummy…" she hummed with a goofy grin. Hearing the door behind open, she jumped up to look who came through.

She had to keep her face from grimacing, as she saw two familiar pale eyes looking up at her. Then, she frowned. Something was different at him. He looked… taller, and his hair… longer? Wait… his beard wasn't that hairy yesterday! Do the beards of Nords grow faster then?

"Hey, you! Good to see you again! No fainting this time?"

The voice sounded deeper, but also friendlier. Blinking, Nenna recognized the voice. It was the big man who had lead her through Whiterun!

"Oh! It's you!" Nenna exclaimed happily. At least it was one happy face among those people. She hurried herself up, but in the progress she tripped over the stair and hit against the man's chest. He caught her and laughed.

"So it's true what they say about you. You really are clumsy." He laughed.

Nenna whined as she rubbed her bruised nose. "Sorry…"

They sat down on the chairs, while Nenna devoured another sweetroll. She looked happily at the man as her mouth was full.

"Say, I never caught your name… what was it again?"

Nenna swallowed a bit, but was unable to clear her mouth completely. "It's Nenna…" she managed to say through the food. She took a big sip of the drink near her, but grimaced when she tasted the bitter taste of mead. "And yours?" she coughed.

"Farkas." He answered with a charming smile. He looked at her as she took another sweetroll. He raised his eyebrow at the amount of food she could eat, because the tables in the mead hall were mostly, well… empty. "They weren't joking when they said that you could eat good."

"I'm sorry." She apologized again. Nevertheless, she took another sweetroll, the last one and took a bite of it. "I'm just very hungry."

Farkas laughed. "No wonder. You're damn too skinny." Nenna offered him the other half of the sweetroll, but Farkas declined it. "By all means, woman, eat."

Shrugging, Nenna stuffed the last sweetroll in her mouth. "By the Gods… those things are amazing tasty…" she huffed out.

"Why are you here so early?" Farkas asked as he was leaning on his elbow.

She got a wary look, and looked away with a furrowed brow. "I've to wait for Vilkas to show up." At the thoughts of him, she got an unpleasant shiver through her.

"Oh, I see. Waiting for my brother, eh?" Farkas said.

'_I knew it! Those two are brothers!'_ Nenna yelled in her mind.

"Well, that can take a while. He had company last night."

Nenna looked surprised at Farkas. "Company? Why would anyone want company at night?" she asked confused.

She didn't understand, nor could she imagine that anyone would be happy to have a visitor at the late hours of the day. And besides, she couldn't imagine a man like Vilkas to be happy when someone disturbed him. Farkas barked out a laugh. Flinching at the amount of sound, Nenna backed away in her chair.

"W-what?" she said more confused, as Farkas continued with laughing. "It isn't very normal to visit someone that late, right?"

Farkas shook his head, and snickered a bit. He got a more sparkling personality than his brother, a more friendlier face and voice. She didn't felt the same uncomfortable tension as she felt with Vilkas, or with any other Companion.

"You know what, I'll help you out today with your training."

Nenna immediately groaned. Did he had to suggest that. She merely nodded, and saw the whole play of the torment before her eyes. Instead of Vilkas hovering above her with a wicked smile on his face, it was Farkas now.

"Oh don't worry, Nen. We'll start with a warming-up and I'll help you."

Nenna looked puzzling at Farkas, who had spoken to her with a calm and patient voice. His face was looking at her honest and eventually Nenna growled an agreement. He looked at the plates of food she had devoured so quickly. It even impressed him that she could eat _that_ fast.

"Say, before we start, I was wondering if you're always eating that fast… and much…"

Nenna looked over at the plates and with a goofy grin she scratched her head. "Hehe, well… yes! I actually do! Especially sweetrolls! Gods, they are _delicious_!"

Farkas snorted out a laugh. "Wow, really? I bet you can't eat one-hundred sweetrolls."

"Pah! I bet I can!" she encountered with a grin.

"Wanna bet? If you win, you don't have to run laps."

This time Nenna frowned. "I don't know… Vilkas might get angry-"

"-And Vilkas won't train you today." He added quickly with a grin.

"Deal!"

"Good. C'mon, let's get started."

**(:.:)**

Vilkas cursed. He had overslept. The woman who was lying beside him, was still sleeping. He knew barely her name. He didn't bother to be gentle with the woman as he woke her up. She growled and groaned at the impact, but Vilkas didn't bother, as he continued with dressing.

His mouth was dry and his throat sore. More over his head was pounding like the oblivion itself! He cursed at himself for drinking too much. As he walked through the door, he wondered what the time was. One of the disadvantages of rooms without windows. He snorted however; it wasn't like he expected the girl in the training yard.

As walked up the stairs, he found much to his surprise that the Mead Hall was empty. With a raised eyebrow he looked around. From downstairs, he had heard yells. First, he thought they came from above, but now the screams and roars were coming from outside. Near the trainings yard to be precisely.

Opening the door, the sounds of the shouting overwhelmed him. Stunned, he saw most of the Companions outside. They didn't sound as if they were bawling. Much to his surprise they were cheering.

"C'mon! One more!"

"Get up! You can do it!"

He made his way through the other Companions. Shoving them out of the way, he saw, much to his own surprise the girl and his brother sitting on the floor. Next to them was a plate full of what he made thought, sweetrolls.

The girl swallowed a heavy piece of food through her throat, and grinned widely at Farkas. "That was ninety-eight!"

"By the nine! How can one person eat so much?!" Torvar swore.

Shoving her another sweetroll, Vilkas saw how the girl stuffed it in her mouth. She grimaced slightly as she swallowed. Letting out a little burp, she excused herself softly. Grinning again, she looked at Farkas.

Smirking, he handed her over the last sweetroll. "One-hundered, _if _you manage to eat this one."

"Pff… Piece of cake!" she boasted as she stuffed the next sweetroll in her mouth.

Vilkas saw her face grimaced slightly again, and he could see how she forced her face to stay bright. That girl is eating herself sick. As she swallowed the last sweetroll, cheers of the crowd, including ones of Farkas, were echoing through the yard. The whelp showed a wry smile, but Vilkas could see how much paler she became.

Shaking he head, he sighed frustrated. As he stepped forward, the cheers and yells became silent. Walking up towards Farkas and Nenna, he stopped before them. With a glare he turned around, and looked at the other whelps.

"Don't you have something better to do? Off with all of you!"

With a couple of mumbles and curses here and there, they left. As he heard their footsteps disappearing, he looked back at his brother and the girl, who was actually clutching her stomach now.

"Farkas, I expected more of you… especially with-" Vilkas gestured to the girl. He at least expected from his brother that he wouldn't lower himself on the same level as the whelp.

Farkas merely shrugged. "Just having some fun here. Besides, you weren't there when Nen was in the training yard. 'Thought it would be fun to throw some bet in it."

Growling, Vilkas shook his head. Only his brother could think of something that foolish. He heard the girl snorting and snickering.

"Yep, and I won the bet!" she squealed happily. She was wearing a big grin on her mouth. But as soon Vilkas glared at her, she cringed together and looked down.

"This isn't a game, girl. We are warriors and we hardly have much time to fool around." He lectured, his words meant for both the girl as his twin.

"Ah, alright. Sorry. My fault." Farkas said dryly. With an affectionate pat on the girl's head, Farkas left them.

Both of them followed Farkas, until he disappeared inside Jorrvaskr.

"Well, let's start training-" he said as he turned around, but suddenly he heard the footsteps of someone running away. The spot where the girl stood was empty.

With raised eyebrows he looked surprised around. Taking a couple steps forward, he suddenly heard Eorlund yelling angrily: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

Rushing up at Skyforge, he heard the sick making sound of someone throwing-up. With a grimace, he walked up. "Please, Gods…. Don't-"

Much to his annoyance he saw the girl hanging over the edge of Skyforge, emptying her stomach. The sense of vomit went through his nose, what made him furrowing his brow even more.

Eorlund stood next to him with his arms crossed. "I have to admit, in all my years working as a smith for the Companions, I have never doubted Kodlak's judgement, but-"

Both men looked at the girl as she moaned in agony with a dull expression.

"I'm starting to doubt it now." While clapping Vilkas' shoulder. For a moment he felt the urge to admit the same, but kept his tongue. "Good luck with this one, boy! And make sure that she makes clean."

Facepalming, Vilkas was wondering what for punishment the Gods were giving him.

**(:.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for everyone's support! Is always appreciated! Hope you like this!**

**(:.:)**

**Chapter 4**

**I'm a hard working Fellow!**

**(:.:)**

It had been going on for weeks, but Vilkas knew that they were hardly making any progress. He could see that the girl wasn't interested in her training. Instead, she was avoiding him as much she could, getting out at night, coming back in the morning, and then asking some questions about former Companions. A couple times, she had tried to talk with the Harbinger, but Vilkas' wouldn't allow her.

He had said to Kodlak a couple times that he wasn't able to train the girl, and that she only was raising his temper more times than anyone else ever did! When he was around her, it felt as if an annoying bug was flying before his eyes and he was unable to hit it!

But, Kodlak had calmed him every time he had stormed in the Harbinger's quarters angrily. With his, almost irritating calm voice, he had spoken 'reason' towards Vilkas, and countless times, he had convinced Vilkas again to continue training Nenna.

"_Pick it up!" Vilkas barked._

_Nenna was staring at the one-handed sword. She shook her head. "No! That thing is just as big, just as HEAVY as I am!"_

After that, Vilkas had felt the urge to jump upon her and pummel her down where she stood. Normally, he had never felt this kind of aggression, and especially not towards a woman, but she was an exception on all those rules. Walking away, and muttering all the curses he knew, he walked out of Whiterun for a while. When he returned, the girl was gone from Jorrvaskr.

Much to his dismay, he brother seemed to get pretty along with her. They were laughing together, or fooling around, as he called it. He loved his brother, but he always had a soft spot for idiots. Whenever the girl became a topic in a conversation, Farkas got some goofy grin on his face and would brighten up when she would talk to him.

Sitting down in his room, he wished to be alone. As he stared at the ceiling, while laying down on his bed, he couldn't imagine why Farkas would get soft for that girl.

Her hair was most of the time tangled, dirty and bad smelling. The same goes for her skin. She had some old, dress, without giving her any protection. She was also way to skinny. As if she had never ate probably. The big scar on her face ruined her appearances, and made her ugly. Scowling, he turned on his side, and closed his eyes.

Once again, he wondered why Kodlak was so determined to keep the girl among the Companions, but the Harbinger had still refused to give a proper answer. So damn irritating.

She wasn't even talented! Every exercise he gave, every weapon he pushed in her hands, she was able to make a mess in it. Not a single heavy weapon, a sword or shield, she was able to lift up. And during sparing, she would flee from the battlefield, so that Vilkas had to chase her once again.

And every time he dismissed her, she would disappear and return in the morning after eating most of the food.

He must have done something wrong in his life. Something so worse that the Gods were punishing him for this. Sending them this… disaster! And tomorrow, the torture will start again!

At that, he sat up. No! He wasn't going to do it anymore! He wouldn't waste anymore time anymore! If that girl wasn't willing to learn, then so be it! But it shall not be on the cost if his time! Growling, he laid back down on his bed. The idea calmed him, and made him slightly relax. Perhaps he would even stay longer in bed tomorrow morning…

**(:.:)**

The sun had rise up high in the sky, but Vilkas still had not appeared. Nenna waiting, while sitting down on the porch of Jorrvaskr, with her chin resting on her hand. Absently she blew away a lost hair strand out of her face. All the other Companions were out, which made the waiting even more boring.

She had thought about going down to see if Vilkas' was there, but she didn't knew what his room was and secondly, she didn't dare to disturb his private quarter. Groaning, she fell on her back. As he let her head resting on her hands behind it, she closed her eyes. A cool breeze blew over her.

On the other hand, she was relieved that Vilkas wasn't here. He always made her feel on edge. As if one mistake would be enough for him to kill her. He had some strange glance in his eyes, along with a lot anger. And she didn't wanted to stir that even more.

"Hey, you! What cha' doing there!"

The sound of the voice calling out startled Nenna. Without much thinking, she jumped up and looked wary around her. She faced a beautiful face of a woman, who was looking at her with a scowl. Her hands were on her hips as she looked at Nenna.

"You, girl. What are you doing here, all relaxed and useless. Shouldn't you be training?" Aela said.

Scratching her arm, Nenna mumbled softly an apologize. Sighing, the Huntress looked around. "Where's Vilkas? Shouldn't he be the one training you?"

Nenna shrugged. "He didn't show up this morning-"

She was interrupted by the snort and snicker of Aela. With a raised eyebrow she looked at the Huntress, as she was laughing.

"Say, whelp, how are doing things right now? Made your choice of weapon already?"

Nenna shook her head. She had been disastrous with every weapon she had in her hands. All the swords, shields, no matter what size, she couldn't wield them probably. Aela was laughing even harder when Nenna shook her head.

"Poor Vilkas! You're probably driving the man mad!" She exclaimed more happily than outraged. Aela examined Nenna with her sharp brown eyes. Awkwardly, Nenna stood there, feeling herself color.

"Did you ever try the bow?" Aela eventually asked.

Nenna shook her head silently. She only got the pointy thingies from Vilkas, but never the bow. Now that she thought about it, why hadn't she?

"Good! C'mon, I show you some techniques for starters."

As Aela walked towards the dummy while getting her bow from her back, Nenna stood frozen on the spot. Did she heard that correctly? Was Aela going to give her some lessons?

"What are you waiting for girl? Come here!" Aela barked impatiently.

"I-I'm sorry, but I-" Nenna started.

"If you want to learn something, you have to work hard. If you're merely standing there, saying that you _can't _do it, then I suggest you go back where you came from." Her sharp tone, cut Nenna immediately off. "Now, stop whining and come here. I'll show you the best weapon we've got here."

Hesitantly, Nenna walked forward towards the Huntress, who was watching her with sharp eyes. As she came closer, Nenna lowered her eyes, avoiding the gaze of Aela.

"It's just… I'm no good in anything." Nenna mumbled. "I don't want to disappoint anyone and-"

"Look up, and watch."

The order immediately brought Nenna's eyes back towards Aela, who had strained her bow towards the dummy. She had an arrow in her hand and released it gracefully. With dull thump it was hit perfectly in the centre. Aela relaxed again.

"I've watched you for couple days. And I've seen that what Vilkas couldn't. You aren't a swordsmen. Vilkas should have been able to see that. But, you're missing another part. The most important one…" she turned her gaze back towards Nenna. "You are not doing your best. Not at all. You're holding yourself back for some reason."

Nenna didn't answer, but looked at Aela with big eyes. Without waiting for an answer, Aela pushed the bow in her hands. "I normally don't train hopeless cases, but I've seen that you can aim perfectly." She circled around the girl, giving a firm clap on Nenna's back.

"Straight up your back. You're right foot backwards, and left forward. Turn your hips- no, like that. Exactly! Alright, keep the bow up like this- _like this_! Alright-"

Nenna stood in the same position as Aela did a couple seconds ago. She strained the bow, and looked questionable at the other woman from the corner of her eyes.

"Alright, take this arrow, and place it in the bow like I did. Good, and your hands- loosen a bit up now- exactly, like that. Hold the arrow up, and strain it again with the string of the bow. You're elbow up like this. Back straight."

Nenna did as she was told, and the end of the arrow rested between her right forefinger, middle finger, and thumb, while the point was resting left forefinger, against the wood of the bow. The string was strained well enough to hear the wood crying because of the impact.

"Now… close one eye, focus, breath slowly…" Aela said. "Pretend that you're throwing a small stone against the rose. Use your aim, and release the arrow until I say so."

Nodding, Nenna did. She focused as hard as she could on the aim rose of the dummy. She didn't even notice the other sounds around them. Not the hammering of Eorlund, or the birds tweeting. Just the sound of Aela's voice, who commanded her to release the arrow. She didn't even realize that she had freed the arrow, because she saw, almost in slow-motion how the arrow went in a straight line towards the dummy. And hit exactly a spot next to Aela's arrow. Nenna widened her eyes with surprise. She did it. She actually did it!

"That's it. Good job, whelp." Aela complimented her with a clap on the shoulder. "Practise hard, work hard. The rest is for Vilkas to figure out."

At the mention of his name, Nenna flinched visible. She hoped that Aela hadn't seen it, but she slumped immediately as Aela turned around. "Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he'll be training you again." With that, she departed leaving Nenna alone in the yard.

As the door fell close, Nenna groaned out loud. That was exactly what she didn't want!

**(:.:)**

Vilkas still laid in bed, and still laid there as he heard Aela storming up with a firm pace. He listened quietly to the footsteps and expected them to turn towards her own quarters. But when they came closer to his room, he frowned. The doors of his room flew open, but he didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Wake up." Commanded Aela.

The only thing what Vilkas did turning his back towards her, ignoring her further.

"I know you're awake, you asshole. Get up! You're whelp is waiting outside."

"She's not my whelp." He answered back, although it was muffled by his pillow. "She's a disaster and I must have done something terrible that I get this one under my wing."

Aela laughed now. "My, my… the stubborn, _determined_ Vilkas of the Companions is unable to figure it out, huh? Did you even took any interest in her?"

"I've spent fucking _days_ figuring her out," he growled, as he sat up. "Training her with exercises and all kind of different weapons. She's just no good."

The Huntress crossed her arms and looked at him with a smug grin. "You've been paying so much attention to her that you must have notice her physique. Even an oaf can see that her body is still too weak to carry a sword, so let alone a one-handed weapon."

With frown, he rested his chin on his hand. "And what do you suggest? Giving her a butter knife for starters? Or perhaps a teeny tiny plate to protect herself?" he countered sarcastic back.

"Pff… even _I _have seen that she has a good aim. Why don't you go outside and watch her? You'll see what I mean. But remember, the rest is for you to figure out."

After those words, Aela left the room with a smug smile on her face. With a raised eyebrow Vilkas watched her. What did she mean by that? What was Nenna doing now? He quickly dressed himself, and rushed outside. As he opened the door, he heard the sound of a bow being released. Walking outside, ignoring the pain in his eyes from the sun, he jumped off the porch.

The girl didn't even noticed his presence, as she continued with shooting. With a stunned expression Vilkas watched as she shot one arrow after another, each one perfectly hit in the rose. She lowered her bow again, and took another arrow. He was quiet, and watched how she readied herself. Her posture, her movements were perfect, as if she had done shooting for years. With a keen eye he watched how the arrow was released and he could heard the whistling sound of the arrow's flight. The arrow in the middle, the centre of the rose, was split in two by Nenna's arrow, and it took over the position in the middle.

Blinking, both amazed as stunned, Vilkas heard the girl releasing a deep breath. She herself looked amazed at it. Without saying much, Vilkas stepped forward with his eyes still on the dummy. Hearing a startled gasp and jump from the girl, and hearing her speaking apologizes again, Vilkas ignored it.

With his forefinger he pointed at the dummy. "All those arrows…" they were all around the centre. Looking at her amazed, he saw the girl got a terrified look on her face. "Did you do this?"

Nenna nodded. "Yes! But, if I broke anything, o-or something, I'll fix it! Of course I don't have any money… or much anything else… but I swear that I'll fix it!"

"How did you do that?" Vilkas said with a distant voice. He walked closer to the dummy and saw that every arrow was in the wood with a firm force.

"You know…. Little bit loosen the shoulders, the hands-"

"No, I mean your aim! Where did you learn to aim like that?" Vilkas interrupted. He looked at Nenna, who merely shrugged.

"I just… I don't know. I imagined that I got candy afterwards." She answered casually. At that Vilkas looked at her aback. She cleared her throat and understood the meaning of further explanation. "My brother and I used to play a game where I had to hit something with a rock. And if I won I got some candy as a reward. Nothing special."

"And yet you're standing from a far distant and you've shot every arrow perfectly in the middle!" Vilkas shook his head unbelievable. "For some it takes years to learn that! And some may never be able to learn it!"

The girl shrugged again. "I don't know… I just wanted candy."

Scratching his shaved beard, he stepped back from the dummy and watched it again. So this is what Aela meant! Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"So… I guess I should ready myself for the swords and stuff?" Nenna asked, but the question held an annoyed tone in it.

"No." Vilkas immediately answered back firmly. "No, I'm going to train you further with the bow." He looked back at Nenna, and saw the girl rising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? No… heavy swords and shields? No more bashing on the grounds? No more sit ups and laps?"

"You still have to do some exercises of course," Vilkas said with crossed arms, and Nenna groaned. "-but no, no more swords or shields."

Nenna got an unpleased expression on her face. "Ah…Why do I have to do exercises?"

"Because I warrior, with bow or sword, _needs_ a good condition!" he barked impatiently, making the girl flinch again. Growling, he felt his renewed hope in this whelp crumbling down again. "Listen, if you do well, and would just listen to me, I promise you that…" Vilkas thought for a moment, seeing the girl looking curiously at him. Shit, now he was making promises. Thinking quickly he spoke the first that came up in him. "-I'll give you a new armour. And a bow."

For an instant he immediately regretted the words he had said and had to fight the urge to grimace. Looking at her expectedly, she stared at him back with a dry expression. He had expected her to jump around or something, but she didn't look that enthusiastic. Frowning, he looked at her, as she crossed her arms. Then she dropped her arms and let it hang next to her body frame, only to cross them again.

"What? Isn't that quite a reward?" he questioned suspiciously. As long as she didn't dare to ask for more…

"Hmm… I don't know…"

"WHAT?! You ungrateful brat! Do you have any idea what those are going o cost me?!"

"Well… what about giving me a…day-off then?" suggesting with a sweet smile on her face. Vilkas blinked surprised at her conditions. "And food? I would like a sweetroll, but anything else is also fine. Then I promise I'll do anything you say."

For a brief moment he was quiet. Furrowing his brow, he looked unbelievable at her. "So… that's it? That's what you want? A day-off and a lame sweetroll?"

"Hey! They are not lame! But a piece of paradise in ones mouth!"

Shaking his head, Vilkas could hardly believe it. "I'm now wondering if you're not only stupid, but also mad! You are declining a whole set of armour, giving free… for a stupid sweetroll?!"

Scratching her cheek shyly, she looked down at her feet. "I don't want to… uhm… take benefits out of others. I'm already happy with something small."

Quiet once again, Vilkas now wondered how naïve this girl actually was. Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "Fine, have it your way then. I'll get you a stupid sweetroll. Bah! Don't even know why you're so fond of those things anyway."

Without saying anything else, Nenna stepped forward to him. He crossed his arms as if he was expecting something from her. She looked up, and had a bright smile on her face. Blinking surprised, Vilkas saw how her scarred, ugly features were turning in something more… radiant. More lighter. It was the first time he saw her smile like that.

"I promise I'll work hard, Vilkas!" she said and held out her hand.

With a raised eyebrow he looked down at the hand. Hesitantly, he reached out and grabbed it slowly. With his gloved hand he could feel her skin against his palm, and much to his surprise they were made out of rough skin, instead of the soft one he had expected from her. Shaking it firmly, she released his hand and took a couple steps back.

"Asshole…" he heard her mumbling under her breath. Stunned, but also feeling the urge to give the girl a sneer, he looked at her with narrowing eyes. All innocently, she looked at him with a smile. He was more than surprised to see her keeping that face up. She probably believed that he hadn't heard her.

After a couple moments, he nodded slowly. "Right… let's get started…"

**(:.:)**

When Vilkas had said that she had trained enough, he figured that he should show her more kindness now. He had walked inside to get a towel and some water, but when he returned back in she disappeared again.

"Where are you going every night?" he wondered out loud. He looked at the table next to him, and saw surprisingly it was empty. Placing the bowl with water and the towel, he could've sworn that it was full with food before he got in the meadhall- wait. Face palming himself he already knew who took it.

Without much concern he went inside. She probably popped up tomorrow. She always had done that, right?

As the evening fell down, and the other Companions came back, he saw his brother getting in with a wide broad grin on his face. Warmly, they greeted each other with a clap on the back.

"How you've been doing, brother?" Farkas asked as they sat down, both taking a mug of mead in their hand.

Vilkas shrugged loosely. "The whelp is finally making some progress."Laughing, he shook his head before a took a sip from his mug. "Who would've thought…"

Farkas snorted out a laugh. "Told ya." Taking a sip from the mead. "Where's she? I would like to see her…"

With a shrug, Vilkas drank the list bit of the mead and poured himself another mug of it. "Don't know. Always disappears when the day's over, eh?"

"Oh. Too bad."

Frowning, Vilkas did wonder where she was going every night. With the cold nights of Skyrim, sleeping outside was hardly an option, unless one is well enough equipped. She wouldn't do that. Right?

Abrupt, he stood up and shoved his chair with a loud noise behind him. Drawing the attention of the rest, who looked at him surprised, Vilkas placed his blade on his back.

"Uh… Brother? Where are going?" Farkas asked with a raised eyebrow.

With a brooding look on his face, he looked at his younger brother not amused. "Looking for that damn girl." He dryly answered. Without saying anything more, he turned towards the door and opened it.

Feeling the cold air, and seeing his breath in the air, he grumbled curses to himself. Of course she was be _that_ stupid.

Snffing in the air, he could sense it. Nenna's smell. With a frown, he could tell she was far away from the city. Is that where she's heading every night? Out of the city?

**(:.:)**

Her teeth was clattering at each other. By the gods, what is it cold! In Hammerfell, it had never been this cold. She was reminded at the warm breeze of the lands, of the dessert. How the rain once felt like a blessing and what now felt like a curse. Everything in Skyrim was different; the weather, the people, _the food…_ She wondered if she would ever be able to get used to this. How did her brother got used to this?

In the small cave she found, she was trying to keep herself warm from the cold wind, but with little success. Now more than ever she longed for the warmth of Hammerfell, and truly regretted the fact she had left her home.

Leaning against the wall, with her knees up against her chest, she felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier.

'_I hope they now like me more than before…' _she thought in a brief moment. Thinking back at both Farkas, Vilkas and Aela, a soft part in her was warmed. She had sort off won their acknowledgement, or at least, she was on her way. And with those, perhaps she could get more information about her brother.

'_I wonder if Freyr would've been proud of me if he could see me now…perhaps joining the Companions wasn't such a bad idea…'_

Exhausted, her mind slipped slowly away from the conscious world, into the world of dreams. Unaware of her soft grin on her face, she suddenly didn't felt that cold anymore.

The pleasant hum was disturbed when she heard a growl, and felt a nose poking her. With a growl of her own, she hit the person who was bothering her and turned away. Another deep, now more urgent growl. Listening, she carefully opened her eyes. She faced the wall, but someone was still poking her in the back. Slowly she turned around, feeling fear creeping up in her head. Her breath went faster, as she looked into hazel brown animal eyes, with a pitch black nose and a line of sharp teeth. Nenna's eyes widened in horror, as the animal stood up on his two legs, and made himself as big as he could. Sitting up, her mouth fell open in both fear as surprise. Both of them didn't move, until the animal released a roar.

As a respond, Nenna screamed as loud as she could. A bear! By the Gods, a bear! Jumping up, she ran away as fast as she could. Breathing fast, she looked towards the city wall. Hearing the running footsteps of the bear, she felt panic coursing through her body and mind. The city was too far away! The bear was coming closer to her no matter how hard she ran!

She was going to die! She knew she was going to die! Feeling tears in her eyes, Nenna looked behind her. The bear was only a breath away from her, lashing out a heavy paw towards her. Ducking away, she was fast enough to avoid the hit, but tripped over her legs. With a smack she fell on the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs. Desperately she tried to crawl away from the bear, but felt a slash over her back, scratching the flesh open. Screaming at the pain, she tried to get up, but the weight of the bear was crushing her. Whining and whimpering, Nenna felt powerless against the animal. She had no weapons to defend herself. She was powerless.

With her hands roaming over the dirt underneath, she somehow felt a rock, with the seize of her palm. Grabbing it, without really thinking, she lashed her arms backward and hit the paw of the bear with the sharp angle. Staggering the bear, he accidently released her. Stumbling and crawling up, adrenaline coursing through her among the feeling of fear and panic, Nenna ran away without really caring where. The stone still remained in her hand. Hearing the frustrated growl of the animal, and the upcoming pace of the bear's run, Nenna turned around through her run. Pure on instinct, she narrowed her eyes and held her breath in. Swinging her arm, she released the stone in her arm, and aimed for the eye of the beast. Turning back around before she could actually see if the stone had actually hit him, she ran further away. The pained whine behind gave her some hope to escape. As she looked up, both the moons of Skyrim shining upon the land, the city came closer. She could almost feel herself grinning. Maybe she'll make it after all!

Jumping over the solid rocks that were spread over the dried river, she almost had reached the city wall. Her breath was labored, her back was hurting like the Oblivion itself, but she kept up running. Why had she decided to look outside the city? If she'd survive this, she shall _never_ do that again!

Suddenly, she was slammed down. With a startled yelp, she fell on the ground, and her head hit the solid rock. Groaning, her head was feeling light, and with her right hand she soothed it. Hearing another growl, her hope immediately sank into the bottom of her shoes. Quickly, she turned around to face the bear. It opened his mouth to show her the line of tooth he had.

Gasping, and paralyzed she laid on the floor with wide eyes. This was it! This was the ending! Just when she had learned archery! Just when she was still searching for her brother! Shaking, she closed her eyes as the bear stood up again and towered over her.

'_Please, Gods no! I'm not ready yet!'_

She waited the lash, at the point that she was about to expect it. A pained, and an almost surprised groan came from the bear. With her eyes still closed, Nenna continued waiting, but with a furrowed brow. When it still didn't happen, she peered one eye careful open. The bear was still towering over her, but it had stilled his movements. Looking at it with a frown, Nenna stood up slowly. The bear didn't react on her movements.

'_Alright… this is strange…'_

She waved before the bear, trying to get some reaction out of him, but it didn't work. Frowning, she reached out towards the animal, until she touched the thick fur. She felt something wet and warm under her hand palm. With a furrowed brow she retook her hand and looked at the palm. Seeing red liquid streaming down, the realization clicked in. with horrified eyes she stepped back as the body of the bear suddenly felt forward in her direction. With a startled yelp she bounced backwards as the heavy body fell with a dull sound on the ground.

Confused and bewildered she looked at the now dead bear. How was still possible? Seeing two arrows in the back of the bear had killed it, but she couldn't be the one to shot those, right?

"By Ysmir's beard, you gods-damn idiot!" an angry voice called out in the distance. Bewildered Nenna looked up and saw the angry posture of the person that both scared her, but now relieved her more than anyone ever did.

She felt her face brighten up at the appearance of the Companion. Feeling of relieve replaced the fear and panic. Even if he had a deadly glare on his face, his eyes were spurting fire and even from a fair distance she could hear him cursing, she was more than glad to see him. With his bow still in his right hand, she ran towards him.

As she came closer, she saw the snarl on his lips as he continued with cursing. Feeling a little bit light in the head, she vaguely heard him saying: "This is the last time I ever rescue you, you useless-"

Before he could finish his line, Nenna had wrapped her arms around his chest and held into him as if her life was clinging on it. She felt him stiffen and immediately kept his mouth shut. She was too small to look at him in the eyes, and somehow she felt too weak to lift herself up. Falling down on her knees, she held him.

"Thank you…" she said in a urgent whisper, as tears were formed in her eyes. "Thank you so much!" she said now louder. "I thought I was going to die there!"

He didn't said anything, but Nenna felt too light headed to care. Too happy to care for his scowl. She was alive! She could continue her search!

"I could kiss you right now…."

"Whelp-" she felt his hand on her back, and much to her surprise and startled gasp. Suddenly, the pain in her back kicked in and she hissed at his touch. "Shit! You're wounded!"

She felt him lowering on her level. With a snicker, feeling herself even more dizzier she shook her head. "I'm sorry for all-"

Without letting her continue he took her chin in his hands, and forced her to turn her head around, to see for more wounds. Touching the wound on her forehead, he continued with talking to her, but the words didn't come in. She didn't realized the amount of blood that she was losing. The only thing that she did realize were those silver-blue eyes of Vilkas. Vilkas. Yes, that was his name! With that, self-important, temper flying, most beautiful, eyes of his. Grinning like an idiot, she continue to stare in his eyes as she had on the day she had come to the Companions. He had an worried look on his face. Was she going to die after all then? Was everything that happened now for nothing then? She hadn't even found her brother! Suddenly, out of nowhere, she realized she never had done something else…

Blinking, as Vilkas continued his rant, as her hands were now on his shoulders, she realized she had never kissed before. Snorting at the random realization, she saw the confused look of Vilkas. Well, if she was going to die anyway…

Without much trouble, she leaned forward and on instinct wrapped her arms around his neck. She hadn't expected the soft feeling against her lips, nor the warmth. Experimentally, she wove her fingers through his hair. She had never been this close to anyone in her whole life. And she hadn't cared much for it, but now she wondered how she could have missed this. It was like the sweetest candy on her mouth, the softest fur in her hand, and the warmest blanked against her. It all came from such a simple touch. Backing away and leaning her head against his shoulder, she sighed content. Now she didn't mind dying.

She slipped away in the darkness, without noticing the shocked look on her companion's face.

**(:.:)**

Hearing the sounds of voices around, Nenna groaned out loud.

"Be quiet, moron! She's waking up!" a voice scowled.

Peering one eye open weary, she saw the vague images of people around her. Her body was killing her. The pain was exhausting, and her head pounded as if someone had hammered it with piece of metal.

"By all that's holy… where am I?" She moaned painful. She tried to turn around, but a shot of pain went from her back through her body.

"Don't move! The healer from the temple said you could re-open the wound on your back!"

"I'm not dead yet, eh?" she responded with a light laugh, but it soon changed in a pained groan. She was not dead. The pain went on. With a furrowed brown, she forced her eyes to open. Setting both her hands against the mattress- wait. She was lying in a bed?

She sat up, and her vision became clearer. Looking around, she looked careful at the people around her and the room she was in. The smell of mead and leather went through her nose, and she looked up the ceiling. _Jorrvaskr._ She was in Jorrvaskr.

"Here, take this!" A woman with a friendly voice said. Without any question, Nenna took the mug of- whatever it was- and drank it. As the bitter taste filled her mouth, she spit it back in mug.

"By the Gods… what is this?" she coughed.

"Something the priestess gave after she healed you." The woman said with a shrug. "To make the progress of healing faster."

"I don't like it…" she mumbled, but drunk it nevertheless with a grimace.

"Took quit the blow, I've heard." An dark skinned dunmer said. "Sleeping in a bear's den? Wow! You've had a dead wish then!"

"I didn't know that…" she said as she placed the mug on the ground, but whined when the pain shot through her again.

"Anyway, you're lucky that Vilkas went searching for you." The dunmer said. "Otherwise, you would be dead."

Nenna could only imagine the smug look his damn face. Of course she kept that to herself, realizing the luck she had.

Trying to remember the fact that he had rescued her, she only remembered the bear lashing out at her, cornering her, and eventually falling dead before her feet. But Vilkas… nope. One black picture. She believed that the other Companions were speaking the truth, and she would thank him later for his help.

"Is it morning?" She asked weary, but the woman shook her head.

"No… it's still night. I'm Ria by the way. This is Athis. Torvar and Nadja are still in the meadhall, but I'm sure you can meet them very soon!"

Nodding like a child, Nenna lowered herself in the bed. She didn't care if she wasn't or was allowed to sleep her. That was something for later. Now, she just wanted to drift off to wherever she would go when she slept.

Vaguely, she heard another voices entering the room, but she didn't open her eyes to look at them.

"_And? How is she?"_

"_She was awake for just a moment. She even drank that stuff she got from the priestess. I think she's going to be fine though."_

"_Well, good thing my brother found her. Would be a shame to lose a whelp so fast."_

"_Why didn't she just stay here for the nights? Why would she go outside?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe she likes sleeping outside. Anyway-"_

**(:.:)**

Angry, Vilkas was pacing in his room. He had brought the girl to Jorrvaskr, storming in the hall with the girl in his arms. As Farkas had hurried towards the Temple to get the healer, he had laid her down in the whelp bunker. As soon as the healer had come, he had taken enough space from the girl and the others to release the confusion he had harboured inside him. With a quick pace he had hurried into his chamber. With a loud slam he had closed the door. Starting pacing like a mad man, he had occasionally touched his lips, where the whelp's soft lips just had been. Out of nowhere, she had kissed him. Him!

He wasn't even interested in her, or even attracted to her. Yet, it had felt so strong. That simple touch on his lips. She had stirred the beast inside him.

Growling, he shook his head. It was nothing. She was confused, he was to shocked to react. It was an accident! He fell down upon his bed. Closing his eyes and furrowing his brow, he forced himself to calm down. It was nothing but a mere misunderstanding.

**(:.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Legends are lessons**

**(:.:)**

Much to his surprise, Nenna had recovered fairly well. The very next day she was already standing next to her bed and working out in the yard. When Vilkas approached her during her training, she had thanked him for saving her.

He had watched with a stunned expression how casual and relaxed she was standing before him. As if nothing had happened between them. Of course, he had not spoken a word about it and silently watched over her training.

In the beginning, after their training, she would stay in the corner of the mead hall shyly, or hurry back outside, what made Vilkas searching for her immediately. They were not going to lose anyone on his watch. Hell no. Staying every night on Jorrvaskr was the only way to protect her.

On instructions of Tilma, she would bath every day, eat enough every day, and sleep enough every night. Through time, she started to look healthier, her body growing more stronger due Vilkas's training and healthier life style. He remembered the mussing of the old woman every time she saw the girl. Saying that she was too skinny, and too dirty. After the night Vilkas had brought her back to Jorrvaskr, Tilma had cursed outraged at the clothes she was wearing. Too thin for Skyrim's weather and too small and damaged for Nenna length and age. The speed Tilma used to make some simple shirt and pants had stunned everyone.

As he was giving her exercises every day. She did continue whining and protesting, but somehow it didn't bother him anymore. Perhaps she didn't saw the growth she was making, but he did, as did the other Companions. Her skills were growing. Her body was growing stronger.

And her bow skills. Amazing. Even he was impressed by the speed she was learning. Without much instructions or help from Vilkas, she was able to hit every target she wanted. For a time, Vilkas was wondering if it would be time to get her outside for the real hunt. Where animals were moving, where real killing was involved. Perhaps it was even time to let her being test again. Remembering the ruin joining from before, the failed notice of her true intentions, backend him away immediately. Perhaps she wasn't ready yet.

He occasionally went to Kodlak, giving a report of her progress, which was much sunnier now than before. As the Harbinger was humming content, he would talk about his own progress of searching for the cure.

Sitting in the Mead Hall many weeks later, Nenna was talking with his brother Farkas, and Torvar along with Ria and Aela. They were asking her all kinds of question, which Nenna would reply shyly in the beginning. But as the night continued filled with laughter, he could see the girl became bolder and more comfortable.

"So, how _did_ you get in Skyrim?" Farkas asked her with a curious tone.

Scratching her head, she grinned happily. She didn't spoke at first, until Farkas lightly nudged her. She merely laughed playfully, but didn't responded honestly at the question. Merely brushing it off with a soft answer that she came in Skyrim by accident.

As Vilkas watched her from his seat, he saw how the fire lighten up her now more paler face. The colour of her tanned skin was losing its colour. Probably because of the lack of sun.

He wondered why she was harbouring so many secrets. Secrets she didn't told a soul. It made him curious. The desire to explore one other, to hunt down any knowledge about her.

Smiling, she listened to the stories of Skjor, who had taken a sit next to Aela, with his arm around her waist. Much to Vilkas's surprise, her face brightened completely, making her scar disappear, or so it seemed. With an absent movement, he brushed his fingertips over the scar by his eye.

He got this one from a Khajiit-bandit, one of his first missions as a Companion. He had carried it with pride when he returned, seeing it as a symbol for his victory and survival. The whelp however, had only reacted ashamed of the scratch on her face. As if some terrible and shameful memory was the cause of it. Another secret he wanted to know about her.

Taking a sip from the mug mead, he held his keen eyes on her. The whelp, the new-blood, _little one…_ she had continuously impressed and surprised him and the others. More than in one way. And among her, she had secrets and a mysterious goal in Skyrim. Why was she her? What was she searching? Was her intention to stay her? Would she remain loyal to her shield-brothers and –sisters?

With a frown, he realized that he didn't knew the least thing about the girl. Except the fact that she came from Helgen to Whiterun, and that she original came from Hammerfell, he knew absolutely nothing of her. Somehow, it bothered him. Normally he would care lesser about it, but it did now.

Accidently, she crossed her eyes with him. Seeing her flinch and surprised at the eye contact, she quickly looked lower, avoiding his eyes. Vilkas didn't broke the eye contact. He could see how shyly she would look up and found his eyes again by accident.

Sea-coloured eyes… the warm blue colour. Not the pale, cold, blue his own eyes had.

The girl, who was now nervously biting down on her lower lips, halted her movements. Slowly, she looked up at him with shy, but determined eyes. Suddenly, a feeling of captivation had him. Confused and delighted, her eyes were penetrating him. If he concentrated enough he could hear her breathing, hear her heart and even smell her fear. He would almost laugh at the ridiculous reaction of her. Until that moment, when she looked at him so pervasively it made him hitching his breath. The mug in his hand made whining noises as he clenched it in his hand.

The kiss… the kiss she had gave him by accident and unintended, came immediately in his mind. How she had felt against him. How would she have felt if she and he-

"What do you think, brother?"

The question immediately jerked Vilkas out of his thoughts. Flinching, and stunned he looked next to him, seeing his twin. He had a dry and simple expression on his face. He hadn't even notice him leaving the table!

Coughing awkwardly and clearing his throat, Vilkas took a innocent sip from his mead. "What do you want, ice-brain?" he growled.

Shaking his head, Farkas leaned on his elbow casual. "I was talking about the whelp! You thinks she's going to make it? Aela and Skjor have come around…"

Shrugging, Vilkas looked back at Nenna. "She _might_ make it. But, she has a long way to go before she a true warrior is."

"Don't we all, brother?" Farkas snickered, as he looked back at the girl. Grinning, Vilkas looked at his younger brother. He could see the mischief look in his twin's eyes. "I like her, you know? Sweet thing-"

"Brother." Was the only thing that Vilkas said in a low warningly voice.

At that Farkas barked out another laugh and looked at his older brother. "Alright, alright! I'll behave!" but the mischief look was still there. Shooting him an warningly look, Vilkas looked back at Nenna, who was intensely listening at Skjor.

**(:.:)**

"Alright, head up whelp!" Vilkas barked, as Nenna was lying down on the ground, doing the numerous push-ups Vilkas had commanded her. Cursing and muttering underneath her breath, she crawled up and looked at him with an expectantly expression.

"I think it's time to see what you're made off." He said. Standing before her he crossed his arms.

"Oh, really? My very _first job?_ Wow, that must actually be a good sign then." She drawled out sarcastic. "And what may that be then? Bringing up errands? Helping old ladies crossing over the street?" She said with a more challenger voice then she intended. Shooting her a sharp look, Nenna gulped and looked down again.

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Vilkas scowled. "You're rambling like an lunatic sometimes! Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Actually they did. But, uh…" she glanced at Vilkas, who looked at her disapprovingly, and lowered her eyes again. "- that's probably not what you meant."

"Nenna." He said with a sudden very serious voice. She looked up at him, although were her eyes hidden underneath her blond bangs. "Are you ready for this? Because, if you're not… than it's okay. We can train more- lots more! But if you think that you can't do it, just say it."

'_He thinks I can't do it?'_ Of course, she had feelings of doubt too, but she tried to be confident in her new skills. Telling herself that she was now closer in her goal.

"No, no! I can do it! You know me… like being challenged, challenge accepted- and stuff…" she trailed off, as she realized that she was rambling again. Clearing her throat, she straighten herself. "So… the job?"

"A muscle-job." Vilkas said after a while.

At that, Nenna immediately shot her eyes up at him and looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, but what? A muscle-job?"

"Yes, a muscle-job." He sighed annoyed. "Gods, woman, how long are you in Skyrim now?"

"Alright, alright! No need to get cranky, eh?" Nenna mussed. Vilkas rolled his eyes to the sky. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Hmph. We got a letter here in Whiterun Hold. Someone need some muscles. I don't know what the fight is about, and remember, it's not our job to know." Vilkas said, using the same tone of voice when he was explaining something. With sharp ears, she listened to him and nodded when she understood.

He was handing over the letter with the name and location. Furrowing her mouth and brow, she looked at the piece of paper. She couldn't use the thing much, since she could hardly read. Mostly, letters she got from her brother were read for her. But she wasn't going to tell Vilkas. He didn't seemed to notice, as he continued talking.

"Just go there and submit those milk-drinkers. That's all." He ended. "Understood?"

As he had explained, her mouth had dropped open in defeat. "Intimidate… Intimidating? Like I go to that location and I'm going to _intimidate_ someone? As in _threatening someone_?!" Her voice had gone in a slight panicky state. With a wild gesture she pointed at herself. "How can you expect _me_ to intimidate anyone?! Look at me! Nobody's scared of me?!"

With a clap on the shoulder, he laughed, a sound she heard from him for the very first time. Feeling stunned at the warmth of the sound, she looked at him with a puzzling expression.

"Just keep your head up, shoulders back, and keep your back straight." He said, giving a light tick on the back. "Stand before them with any fear and look proud. And with proud and fearless I mean; _don't look like you're going to piss your pants._

Nenna looked wary at Vilkas. She wasn't really convinced that she could do it, but didn't protested against him. sighing defeated, she nodded.

"Go now."

Sighing again, her shoulders slumped down and she went downstairs in the city of Whiterun. As he watched her leaving, he heard her softly whispering "Asshole," again. Frowning at the curse, he tried to shrug it off and sat down on the porch.

**(:.:) **

After hours of waiting in his room, Vilkas laid lazily down on his bed with a book in his hand, reading. Occasionally, he looked up at the sound of an door opening, but he had never heard the small and fragile footsteps of Nenna.

Shaking his head, but with a sly smile on his face, he continued with reading, even if the letters were just dancing before his eyes. Perhaps it had been cruel of him to send her out in such impossible mission. Of course he knew she could only fail, but that way she would learn what kind of work was expected from the Companions. Afterwards, it maybe will motivate her to train further, to become stronger, and to make her realize how weak she still was.

Vilkas frowned, and growled a low grunt as he threw the book away. The was another reason why he had done it. More than once the girl was asking if she was ready to go. Scowling, he had told her she was hardly ready to go anywhere, since her skills were still developing, but he had seen that determined look in her eyes. The same look as she had that night when they-

Sputtering, he let out an annoyed growl. No! He was not thinking about that!

Perhaps it was better if she would go, get off his back. But, a small part in him told him that he would hate himself if the girl was getting herself killed. No. It was his promise to Kodlak to train her

'_Not something else too?'_ the wolf growled in his mind, but he pushed the dangerous thought away.

Once the girl would come back, disappointed, perhaps a bit beat up, she would realize she still needed more time to get stronger. With a satisfied smile, he curled up by picking his book up and continued with reading.

When he almost dosed off in a light slumber, he was woken up immediately when Nenna had stepped in Jorrvaskr. He sat up in his bed, and listened to her footsteps that were walking down the stairs. He had said to her that when she was finished she should find him. He had not mentioned the cut she would receive, because he doesn't expect her to succeed at all.

Walking towards his room, he waited her up. As she stepped in the room, her golden blond hair, she looked at him with insecure eyes. She still wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but he couldn't deny the fact that she had something exotic about her. Her skin had become more paler, but it was still tanned. And even though there was a big scar on her face, her piercing blue eyes were making it up.

"And? How did it go?" Vilkas asked as he saw the girl, interrupting his own chain of thoughts.

Nenna came through the door. One eye was swollen, decorated with a bruised blue skin and her lip was split, with a vague evidence of blood on her chin. He could make out she had a brawl with the guy. That was something that surprised him, and something he had never expected from her.

Still a bit shaky, she got a satisfied grin on her face. "Totally succeeded!"

Widening his eyes, Vilkas couldn't believe his own ears. Did he heard it correctly? That girl had managed to-

"What?" he chocked out stunned. "But, how?!"

**(:.:)**

Mopping, she went down in Whiterun. She knew Vilkas had given her this on purpose. She recognized the smug look on his face. In few months she had known him, she had learned that look meant that he was convinced she would fail.

As she stopped before the Banned Mare, she knew the humiliation that would fall upon her. Looking at the street of Whiterun, she played with the thought of just turning around and walk away. But then Vilkas would chase after her if he found out and wrath his anger out at her. Groaning, she pused the door open with shaky hands.

As she welcomed the warmth that came from the inn, she realized that she had never actually been inside the inn. Looking around, she found the atmosphere very pleasant. Walking in the inn, she tried to remember the description Vilkas had given her. A tall Nord-guy with a helmet and armour. The inn was almost empty and the only persons who were there was an bard, singing some song, and a very_ cranky_ Nord.

Looking at the brooding and dangerous expression of the man, Nenna knew this was the man she was searching for. Gulping nervously, she took a deep breath through her mouth and blew it out through her nose.

"Alright Nenna, you can do it…." She mumbled. "Just… _intimidate_ the man and go back to that asshole…"

With her shoulders back and her back straight, she stepped towards the man. As she came closer, she saw the man looking up. Feeling her gut shrinking with each step, she felt herself becoming smaller and smaller. Taking a few more breathes and letting a few more out, she stood before the big Nord.

"What? What do you want, girl?" he grunted.

Swallowing, she crossed her arms, trying to look confident. But even then she still felt her knees shaking. For a moment she was quiet, wondering what she should say or do. The idea of going back came immediately in her head, and that she could avoid Vilkas for a couple days. She had done it before anyway.

But then, the older Companion would chase her and not only will he release his rage on her for avoiding him, but also because she had failed the task he had given her. Crap. She was trapped like a rabbit in the wolf's teeth.

"W-well… you see, uhm…" she started, searching for the right words. The Nord man looked at her disinterested, and casually drank his Mead.

"Well? Get going already! I don't have all night!" snarled the man at. Nenna flinched at the snarl of the man and felt her hope sinking down in her shoes. This was hopeless! No way would she ever succeed in finishing this job!

Letting her head hanging down, she turned around without a word. The feeling of disappointment, but moreover, the fear she had for Vilkas' rage was growing in her. And above that, he would look down on her with that smug grin of his. _Again!_

Before she could react, her face was suddenly bashed by an unexpected force and bashed her backwards. Nenna let out a pained and startled yelp, and fell backwards while her hands were covering her face.

She heard stumbling noises nearby, but her vision was still black from the blow. She cradled up as she felt pain through her. Hearing a roar, a pained growl and then footsteps.

"Hey lass? You alright?" someone asked her. She gave a pained growl as a respond. Her nose must be broken, or at least it felt like that. Suddenly she was yanked up and was standing on her two feet again. Looking up at the man, she saw a tall Nord with red hair and a cheeky grin on his face. "Nothing is wrong. Only a couple bruises on your face. No big deal."

"No big deal?!" Nenna exclaimed angry. "It feels like my face has been split in two!"

Noticing his unusual armour, made out of leather and completely different from the one the Companions were wearing, she wondered if she could have one too. It looked less heavier then the metal plates Vilkas was wearing. She looked behind the red-haired Nord and saw her supposed 'target' laying bruised on the floor. Guessing that this man was the one who was responsible, she yanked herself free from the man.

Walking over to the groaning victim, with his helmet laying down sideways on the floor Nenna hovered over the man. The Nord looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please, make it stop!"

"Uh-stop what to be exactly?" she asked confused.

"I'll do anything you say, but just keep that man away from me!"

Looking over to the other Nord, Nenna raised both her eyebrows surprised. What has he done to that big guy to make him cower like a baby? Perhaps he should teach her how to scare people to death. Smirking, a sudden plan born from mischief came through her mind. She turned back to the Nord with a wide grin.

"Be grateful that he caught you instead of me." She said in a low threatening voice. The man looked from terrified to confused. Placing her hands in her side, she lowered herself to the man's eyelevel. "If you think this is bad, wait until I show you what _I _can do!"

"You?" He said in a confused voice. "A small thing like you?"

"Want to test it then?"

"N-no!" He protested stuttering. "I-I believe you!"

"He's working for _me_." She lied as she pointed out at the man behind her. "So, will you pay?"

"I-I will, madam!"

"Good!" Nenna both said happily as relieved. She turned back to the red-haired Nord with a big grin as the other man was collecting himself together. Without looking back at the him, Nenna passed through the door. Hearing someone following her, she turned around when she was completely out of the Banned Mere. The man who had bashed the door in her face was standing before her. He didn't look angry, much to her relief.

"So, I am working for you?" he asked with mischief glance in his eyes.

Nenna shrugged. In her own reasoning it had been fair since he had bashed the door at her face. She rubbed her nose again and snorted. The man laughed, almost as if he was impressed with the whole situation. "You can bluff well. I'll give you that."

"I had to survive somehow." She said with a voice of pride. She wasn't able to do a lot of things, but bluffing and baffling others was one thing she could do very well. She had needed this skill to survive since she wasn't that strong.

"But you work for the Companions? Really? You don't seem the type to do such honourable tasks." He had spat out the words honourable sarcastically out and crossed his arms. "You own me anyway."

"Hmm… You're probably right." Nenna responded with grin. "How can I repay you? Name the price, and I can do it."

"Very self-confidence, lass." The man responded with a laugh. "Come to Riften, lass and perhaps you can help me."

Nodding, she agreed. "Alright. I'll do that. Thanks anyway. I won't forget this."

**(:.:)**

"And that's the whole story." She had sat down next on his bed and had told the whole story to Vilkas, who had listened to her silently. "I was lucky, I admit that. Thanks to that man I was able to pull the whole thing off."

Grinning, she looked at the man on the opposite of her, who was leaning with his back at the wall. She had noticed that the more she told him, the more broodier he was looking. At this point, he was openly glaring at her. Confused, she furrowed her brow at him.

"What?"

"You failed!" He exclaimed angrily.

"What?! I did not! That guy is going to pay-"

"That's not what I meant, you foolish girl!" He sneered angrily at her. "You didn't do it the _right_ way! You have used someone to do your dirty work! That's hardly honourable and not the Companion's way. You have failed your task!"

Gapping at him, Nenna let the words come through. Did she heard that correctly? Did he seriously said that? "W-what?" She said with an stunned voice. She was completely baffled by him. "You've got to be kidding!"

"I am not!" Vilkas exclaimed angrily, but she saw how his anger was soon replaced with disappointment. "I thought you were ready, but it seems I was mistaken. You're not ready at all."

Jumping off the bed, she felt an unfamiliar flare of anger through her mind. "No! That's not fair! I did what you said! You said-"

"You still need to learn a lot, whelp." Vilkas spoke, as he raised from his bed. Much to her dismay, he was only wearing his smalls, and she quickly looked away from him even if she was curious. Turning her back to him, she heard him walking through the room and pulling on some clothes.

"You're not fair…" She mumbled as she felt her cheeks starting to get redder. "I did exactly as you told me…"

"What? So you did exactly what I ordered you, without you considering the way you took? Without honour?" she heard him coming closer to her, until she could feel Vilkas standing near to her backside. "A warrior- a true warrior needs more than just an _order_. A warrior needs intelligence, integrity, insight, courage…"

Hearing the words from his mouth, she couldn't find herself n any defiance. She wasn't anything like the those words. Frowning, she looked at the floor. "Then I'll never be a warrior. I'll never be-"

"You first begin with raising your head." He said as he raised her chin. Gasping at the unexpected touch. "That is the first step."

After that, he passed her and went through the door. Nenna was left alone in his room, where Vilkas had left her. Touching her chin slowly and feeling the burning sensation through her skin, she thought about the words of the older Companion. Did he just said that he had faith in her?


End file.
